Prince of Olympus
by greekgirl211
Summary: After Percy's apartment catches fire, his life is turned upside down. Now, he has no mother, no father and no home. What happens when some unexpected help arrives? Formerly named 'Father and Son: Apollo and Percy' Definately a great read! REVIEW!
1. Just the prologue

**I wanted to try this out. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Snow was falling and the streets of upper New York were totally deserted. All except for one lone figure dashing across the streets. Tears streams out behind him and blood trickles out of multiple cuts all over his body. The silence of the night is broken by his sobbing. He slows down, occasionally glancing behind him. Nobody is following him. He breathes a sigh of relief and a cloud of air forms in front of him. Now that he isn't running, he realizes just how cold it really is. Teeth chattering, he snuggles up against a nearby tree. He grabs a fallen newspaper and covers his body in a vain attempt to stay warm. He knows he'll die soon if he stays in the cold. But, he has nowhere to go. No fire, no house and, the boy's eyes welled up with tears, no mother. Tears escape from his eyes and he sobs quietly in the dark, too cold to fall asleep. Unbeknownst to him, there was another person at the park. His body glows with energy and heat radiates from him causing the snow under his feet to melt. He's wearing earphones and jogging, quietly humming to the song. He stops when a loud whimper emanates from the darkness. He pulls off his earphones and his blue eyes dart around the snowy landscape. They land on a large tree. Cautiously, he creeps toward it. The cries become more audible and more pronounced. They are coming from under a clump of newspapers lying beside the tree. Slowly, the man reaches out and the cries come to a sudden stop. The newspaper rustles and a small worn-out head peeks out from under it. He has black unruly hair and sea-green eyes. His eyes look familiar but the man doesn't stop to think about that. His eyes are glued at the cuts and bruises all over his body. Anger bubbles up within his chest but he quickly gains control of it. The boy backs up into the tree more growing uncomfortable with his stares. The man gives the boy a reassuring smile and stretches his hand out toward him.<p>

"Don't worry little fella. I'm not going to hurt you."

The boy eyes the hand warily unsure of what to do. He takes another look at the man's kindly face and hesitantly grasps hold of it. The man's smile widens as their hands connect. He feels his lips inching toward a smile. His cold fingers start to warm up as though the man's hand was a heat warmer. The man crouches down to look at the boy at eye level. He sees intelligence in his green eyes and he feels pure happiness. He knows that what he will say next was against he rules but he couldn't stand to leave the boy alone. He looks back at the smiling boy and his mind is made up.

"Do you want to stay with me at my place?"

The boy's eyes widen with surprise. His smile slowly widens and gives a barely noticeable nod. The man grins and, with his hand still holding his, leads him deeper into the woods. Before he takes another step, though, he asks.

"By the way, what's your name?"

The boy winces as he remembers his mother's smiling face but regains his composure quickly.

"Percy Jackson."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: We Warm Up

***Drum roll * LADIES AND GENTLEMEN... THE END OF EXAM PRESENTS... THE ONE... THE ONLY... BOOKWORM123456789! *crowd applauses and I take a bow* **

**Thank you! Thank you! That's right folks, I'm back! And back with a vengeance! And, guess what... I've decided to celebrate the end of exams by putting up a new chapter! * crowd goes crazy * Yes, yes I know. It's too much for you to accept but, for my lovely readers, I'll be updating my stories like crazy. Most probably, by Saturday, all my stories may have at least one or maybe two new chapters. So, watch out! And stay alert. Because you might not know when I might pop up somewhere when you're some place else. Of course, the ones that catch my interest will probably have more chapters, like this one for example. Again, get ready people! **

**NOW, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p>Heat spread throughout me calming me down enough to think straight. The realization of the conversation I had minutes before struck me hard and I panicked. Where was this man taking me?In answer to my unvoiced question I heard my mother's words echo in my head, don't talk to strangers. I zeroed in on the man holding my hand and I was overloaded with guilt. I'd broken my promise to my mother. Before we could walk a step further, I stopped dead in my tracks and yanked my hand away from his grasp. The man looked at me concernedly. "Is there any problem?" I could hear the sincerity in his words and my resolve almost wavered. Almost. I locked my jaw and stared up at the man stubbornly. "Yes." I grimaced when I heard my childish voice, of course, my missing front teeth didn't help with my pronunciation either, "first of all, who awre? Where are you taking me?" I whistled, grimacing with every question I asked. The man looked amused by me, though he was trying hard to keep a straight face. He nodded at me while grinning, "Oh yeah, I must have forgotten to introduce myself." I found myself grinning too, how couldn't I with his carefree attitude? His grin widened and he made an over dramatic bow. "Greetings Perseus Jackson. I am Apollo." I found myself laughing with a puzzled expression on my face. "What?" Apollo shot me a rueful smile. "I guess you wouldn't have understood it," he sighed, " You mortals are all the same." My gears turned, "Hang on. Did you just call me a mortal? Like you aren't?" Apollo realized what he had said and he shrugged his shoulders, "Oops." Then, he smiled at me in awe, "You know, you're quite perceptive for a little guy." This time, I shrugged. "I get it from my mother. Are you going to answer me now?" He held up his hands defeated. "I warn you, this might be a little too much for you to handle." I crossed my arms over my chest and put my foot down, literally. "Try me." He grinned then took a deep breath. "Zeus is probably going to kill me if I told you this but," he shrugged, "Who cares?" I stared at him my eyes narrowing, I made a quick glance at my imaginary watch and tutted. "Anytime now, Apollo." He looked annoyed at me, "So help me Percy…" He let that playful threat in the air. I chuckled and he finally decided that he could trust me with his 'secret' "Here goes nothing." His words came out in a rush and I could hardly understand what he had said, as was his reason. "." Despite his jumbled up words, I could understand what he was implying and I could feel my eyebrow rise. "No way." He looked at me remorsefully, "So, you understood it, huh?" I just repeated what I had said before this time with more disbelief, "No way." He shot an annoyed look at me, "Yes way."<p>

"Nuh uh"

"Uh huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Uh huh!"

We could've gone on with it all day but Apollo raised a hand in defeat. "See, I knew you couldn't take it in." My eyes widened and realized that he had taken my arguments wrongly. "No, no, no. It's not that. It's actually that my mother mentioned this to me before. I hadn't really taken it that seriously before." I added, seeing Apollo's relieved smile, "But that doesn't mean I accept it." He frowned. It was amazing how he could still looked good while making a face. "How will I be able to make you accept this if your own mother couldn't?" he pondered. He thought for a while, his gazes flickering all over me taking in my horrible appearance, then, "Ahah!" I looked at him questioningly. Instead of answering me, he suddenly grabbed my hands. "Watch this," he ordered and he closed his eyes. A gasp escaped me as the air around us glowed brightly. The night looked less foreboding with the sunlight glowing around us. The light enveloped me and I was momentarily blinded. I could feel the cuts on my body heal and close up and the bruises marking my body fade until all that was left was my own spotless skin. It was an amazing experience and words couldn't describe the elatedness I was feeling. It felt like time was turning back like the wounds that had been inflicted on me over the years were slowly being dissolved. I sighed in contentment. Slowly, the light faded and my sight returned. I looked at Apollo, who was still holding my hands, in wonder then at my arms which had no more marks on them. It seemed like an eternity before I finally muttered, "I believe you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy it guys and the long author's note should be enough to quench your thirst for my stories. Check again tomorrow. I might most probably will have updated it by then. <strong>

**And if I've said it once, I've said it a million times: REVIEW!**

**C U SOON!**

**BTW, I'm going to change the title to Friends Forever: Apollo and Percy. The name right now sounds too formal. I'll give you one day to read this before I carry it out. **


	3. Chapter 2: I Make a Friend

**Hello! I'm back! **

**See, aren't I a good girl. Two in a dya. Whew! That was hard work. Naw, don't believe that. It was honestly fun writing this and I believe that I have answered the plea of one of my dear reviewers? **

**Chapter 4 is under construction right now. But, if my parents will allow me, I'll be able to finish them before I go to sleep, C ya!**

* * *

><p>Percy and I got along quite well after that. We chatted like best friends. I'd learned that he was seven nearing eight, he loved swimming and the beach, like Poseidon, I mused, and hated books and learning. I grinned. I was starting to warm up to the little guy, especially if he were so much like me. Percy sobered up a bit when he talked about his parents, making me wonder what had happened to them, but deciding to save it for later. His mother was a woman named Sally Jackson but he had never met his father before. I immediately suspected, and hoped, that he was a half-blood. This way, I would be able to bring him to Olympus with me. My grin widened as he narrated the happenings of his life, which were pretty funny. I doubted I'd had this much fun with anyone else before, with the exception of my brother, Hermes, of course. In many more ways than one, Percy reminded me a lot like him. They had the same mischievous grin and a wicked sense of humor. And, just like Hermes, he talked a lot. He only needed a little nudge to get him chatting and his life stories were usually humorous. I imagined Hermes and him meeting and striking up an animated conversation and I had to smile. Percy caught me grinning and his eyes narrowed. I forgot to mention that he was also quite sly and perceptive. This little trait reminded me of Athena.<p>

"Apollo, what are you smiling about?" Ah, quite ignorant too.

"You do know you're supposed to address me as Lord, right?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "I would but you're not important enough." I laughed loudly. Impertinence runs in his veins.

"I was just thinking about what would happen if you were to meet Hermes."

Percy's eyes twinkled as the thought of meeting another Greek god crossed his mind.

"Oh! Will I? Please." I had to laugh again at his hopefulness. Brave. Not even scared to meet a god. I ruffled his hair and he pouted cutely. This set me into another round of chuckles. His eyes shot up trying to catch sight of his hair to see how much damage I had inflicted onto it. With part of his tongue poking out of the side his mouth comically as he neatened up his untidy hair, or tried to anyway, I noticed he had another trait, vanity.

"Ah," Percy sighed and I was pulled out of my reverie. He was grinning happily at his still messy, but less so, hair.

"You know, I don't really see the difference," I teased.

"Hmph," said Percy childishly turning my head away from me head in the air.

"Kidding," I chuckled, poking at his sides. Percy giggled clutching at his sides.

"Made you laugh," I announced victoriously. "We'll see about that," he said as he crouched down onto the ground ready to strike, his eyes glinting with his well-known mischief.

"You wouldn't dare.." I said backing away. Crap, I shouldn't have said that I was ticklish.

Percy smirked, "Watch me." And he pounced. I could only muffle a loud protest before he landed on me.

"Oof!" Luckily, Percy wasn't that heavy and I was able to stop our descent to the ground but it winded me slightly. Unfortunately, Percy used this to his advantage and he his fingers started moving at the speed of sound. It wasn't long before he had me on the ground both of us laughing wildly.

"Perseus Jackson! I swear I've never met someone as bold as you in all my lifetime!" Percy smirked proudly, puffing out his chest. I rolled my eyes, there goes his vanity again.

"I try." He crawled off me and watched as I rose to my full height. I looked down at him satisfied. "Ah, much better. Now, I don't have to be as short as you." He pouted again and I laughed. I listed this down: Sensitive about height. We were having so much fun that I didn't notice that we had already arrived at our destination. The Empire State Building loomed above us and I started wincing about how Zeus would react to Percy. I stole a glance at him, who was staring at the building in awe, and I could feel myself grin. Never mind, it would be worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: My New Friend Becomes Angry

**Sigh... i'm very disappointed... Why only six new reviews... Maybe you don't like my writing? Maybe I should stop the story? I dunno what to do... You know, I've already got the next three chapters ready but now... Now I've got half a mind to stop posting... Sigh**

**Anyway... Here you go... Chapter three...**

* * *

><p>We entered the lobby and I could see the guard at the front desk straightened up immediately, probably sensing my presence. He emerged from the back of the desk, bowing and sweating profusely, and wringing his hands nervously.<p>

"Lord Apollo," he stuttered, it was clear he wasn't used to gods using this way of transportation to reach Olympus, "It is an honor to meet you in person. To what do I owe your presence?" He bowed again his head brushing against the ground. I was lucky that it was too early for that many people to be around to witness this embarrassing scene. I disguised my chuckles as a cough and the guard straightened up. I looked down at Percy to make sure he wasn't laughing and surprisingly, he wasn't although he did roll his eyes in amusement. Maybe the kid had some self-preservation after all… The guard followed my line of sight and finally noticed Percy. He looked surprised and I bet my iPods that he wasn't expecting this today.

"Oh, hello."

I heard Percy shift uneasily before he finally answered, "Hi."

I could sense the awkwardness in that one word and I could feel myself glaring at the guard. Sheens of sweat formed on his brow but he wiped them away hurriedly.

He asked me with as much respect he could muster, "Are you going to bring that little boy to Olympus?" I resisted the urge to growl and stiffly nodded.

He looked apologetic," Lord Zeus won't be pleased." Again, anger pulsed through me but I kept myself in check.

"I will still bring him with me."

The guard made an inaudible, to mortal ears, sigh, "Yes sir," he said in a defeated tone. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the shiny key card.

"Insert this in the security slot. Make sure nobody else is in the elevator with you." He instructed holding it out toward me. I couldn't hold back the frustrated growl that escaped my lips as I snatched it and spat out an infuriated, "I know," I turned on my heels and entered the elevator, making sure that Percy did the same. I inserted the key card and watched the meter as it rose level by level. The song playing currently was 'stayin alive' a horrible memory of me in bell-bottom pants and an afro hair-do crossed my mind and I shuddered. Luckily, it managed to ease some of my tension. I shot a curious glance at Percy to find out why he wasn't chatting non-stop right now and found him looking at me worriedly. My eyebrow rose.

"Why aren't you talking yet?" I asked playfully. Percy rolled his eyes and gave me his signature crooked grin before shrugging his shoulders.

"It wasn't the right time." I looked at him impressed. He did have some preservation skills after all.

"I'm impressed Percy. I didn't know you could stop talking for that long," I teased.

Percy shot me an annoyed smirk and answered, "See, I have abilities that even I don't know about." I laughed outright. He's going to be as balloon-headed as Aphrodite soon. Wisely, Percy didn't speak about the guard and continued talking about his life. I was so engrossed in his stories that I almost didn't realize the doors ding open.

I proudly gestured at the scene outside the elevator doors, "Welcome, my little friend to Olympus." I didn't hear from Percy and as I looked over to see why, I understood the problem. His jaw was unhinged from his mouth.

I allowed myself a smirk before hauling Percy's butt out of the lift.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if its short... You decide whether I should continue the story... Review...<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: I Am Awestruck

**Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Thanks for all your reviews! You've made me the happiest author in the whole universe.**

**But, here's the twist: that wasn't me who actually wrote the previous author's note.**

**Didn't you notice the style? Quite emo don't you think?**

**That was actually my best friend, emogirl's, writing! See, I told her before, once, about this little problem but, I didn't make it that exaggerated, then, she hacked into my account while I was out and typed that into the next chapter! Sorry again for the misunderstanding but seriously, thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Olympus was my favorite place in the word and sharing the place with Percy seemed to make it even better. I took him on a home tour enjoying the amazed expression that seemed permanently stuck on his face.<p>

"And those are the nine muses," I said gesturing the nine beautiful girls, all holding elegant- looking guitars, seated on the steps of the fountain. Their heads turned when they heard their name being mentioned and giggled when they saw us. They waved briefly before continuing the song they were working on. I then pointed to a white marble temple with a golden dome making sure Percy was looking at it before delivering my warning.

"That's my sister, Artemis's, shrine. Do not, I repeat do not, take one step into there. Artemis will fry you alive. She's a little sensitive to men." I saw Percy shrink away in fear from the temple from the corner of my eye and I smirked to myself.

_Hope he heads my warning_, I thought, _I'd hate to see him turned into a Percy pizza_. I snickered quietly to myself but Percy was too caught up in the beauty of Olympus to notice. As we followed the path, a big palace came into view. I heard Percy gasp behind me and I rolled my eyes.

_He should see the inside of it that will take his breath away. _The gigantic courtyard which was situated in front of the palace came into view and I had to roll my eyes. If you asked me, I think Hera had gone overboard with the decorations. Steps lead up to the central courtyard and past that was the throne room. I started to feel nervous.

How would Zeus react to Percy? Will I still be able to remain friends with him? Would he face the wrath of the twelve Olympians? **(Read chapter 3 again!)**

All these questions floated about in my mind, unanswered. Of course, this did nothing to help my anxiousness. I stopped Percy before he entered the throne room and waited for him to look straight into my eye.

"Percy," I began sternly," When you enter the room, remember to greet Zeus first before the rest because he is the master of the house. Do not speak unless spoken to and stay silent. Keep your mouth shut and do not make any witty comments. Understood?"

Percy nodded, but I could see the nervousness in his eyes, and we faced the throne room again. I took a deep breath to calm myself then, I pushed open the bronze doors to face the other eleven Olympians. Oh joy. I heard a strangled gasp behind me and I rolled my eyes discreetly, trying to make sure Zeus didn't see. Of course he found it impressing. He did find that disgusting courtyard amazing too. I let my eyes wander around the throne room trying to find out what Percy found interesting in the room. Since I was in human size, I did find the room strangely huge and intimidating. The tall domed roof towered above me and I was surrounded with twelve gigantic thrones, eleven of which were currently occupied. The fire in which Hestia rested was crackling in the central hearth pit. I gave Percy a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand softly the other immortals shot me glares and stares. Percy looked at me gratefully before taking a deep breath to calm his frazzled nerves and approached the council, with me following him from behind. He bowed, first, to Zeus before the others. I had to smile at the little boy's courage. It took guts to stand in front of eleven immortals who wanted to kill you. Zeus looked pointedly at the small lump of flesh at his feet. H

e shot me a glare before saying in an overly dramatic voice, "Rise boy." Percy rose still unsure of the whole situation and stepped back to stand by my side. Zeus shifted his gaze to me.

"Apollo, you do understand that you have broken the ancient rules by bringing the by here, to Olympus." I nodded nonchalantly even though I could feel Percy's shaking figure beside me. I could see Poseidon glaring at Zeus before returning his intent gaze to Percy out of the corner of my eye and I was momentarily confused.

Why had Poseidon seemed as concerned for Percy as me?

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**Btw, Percy's story will be posted in the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 5: We Hear a Horror Story

**Next chapter's up! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I heard Zeus clear his throat and I changed my attention.<p>

"Why did you bring the boy here?" So far so good, Zeus hadn't blown his toga once.

"I found him in the streets. He had cuts and bruises all over his body and was freezing to death." I heard an angry growl from Poseidon and I shot him a quizzical stare before looking at Zeus again. He looked thoughtful.

Finally he said, "What was he doing there?" My stomach dropped and I realized that Percy hadn't told me the reason why yet.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully, looking at Percy whose shoulders were shaking with silent sobs. Again, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Poseidon's concerned expression. Zeus and the other Olympians followed my line of sight and soon, everyone was staring at the shaking figure beside me.

"Maybe the boy would like to tell us," Zeus said. Hearing this, Percy stopped shaking and he used his arm to wipe away the stray tears that had escaped before looking up. His eyes were slightly red and puffy from crying. And, he opened his mouth to tell his tale, his voice breaking several times.

"As you all know, today is August eighteenth, in other words, today is my birthday. As usual, my mother, Sally Jackson, was thinking of throwing me a big celebration but, since we were not rich, we just settled for a blue home-made birthday cake and some blue cherry coke. You must be wondering why all the food is blue.

See, my step-father Gabe Ugliano had once told my mom that there was no such thing as blue food. My mom had disagreed and his had led to a fight. Ever since then, my mother has gone out of her way to eat blue food. Anyway, we were eating our blue food when suddenly, the doorbell rang. My mom went to answer it and I recognized the person at the door to be Gabe but it was weird because it was supposed to be at work. At first, they had a hushed conversation but soon, it went into a full-blown shouting match.

That was actually the first time I heard my mother raise her voice and naturally, I was scared. Gabe kept shouting profanities, getting louder and louder with each word, until I think my mother snapped. I heard a loud smack and I realized that my mother had slapped him.

Gabe started shouting at full volume and I heard my mom scream. I immediately jumped of the stool I was sitting on and went to check up on my mother. I found her and Gabe in the kitchen. Gabe was holding a box of match sticks in one hand and my mother in the other. He shot me a crazy smile before taking one of the matches and striking it. It came alight. He shot me another maniacal grin before throwing the lit match stick into my mother's hair. She screamed but she couldn't do anything because Gabe was still holding her. I had stopped watching at that point and ran out of the house. I could hear my mother screaming and Gabe's torturous laughing.

The smell of smoke was in the air. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, away from Gabe and my mother and, that is how Apollo found me."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Percy... REVIEW!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: I Get a New Brother

**Whoa! I've been working too hard. This will probably be the last of the day. I'm trying to keep my promise about updating my stories. C ya!**

* * *

><p>The silence was deafening. The only sounds that could be heard were of the fire in the hearth crackling and Percy's soft sobs. Varied expressions were played on the Olympian's face. All the goddesses were sniffling and I had to admit that even the gods looked shaken. Poseidon's expression was a mix of horror, disbelief, anger and the most prominent of all, sadness. I had no idea what that meant because my mind was still reeling. How could Percy have suffered through all that? I swear on the River Styx that if I find Gabe, assuming he wasn't killed in the fire, he will die a horrible and painful death at my hand.<p>

The silence continued until Zeus finally spoke, "I am sorry for the loss of your mother." To say I was shocked to hear the sincerity of those words was an understatement. Zeus was hardly sincere. Percy looked up from the floor and gave him a watery smile. He was just about to say more when we heard a soft sob. All heads turned to face a very distressed looking Hera on her throne. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her face was red. I don't know who was more surprised. Zeus or us. Before any of us could make a move, Hera launched herself from her throne and engulfed Percy in a bear hug. This day was just full of surprises. She lifted her head from a shocked Percy's shoulder her face still red but at least the tears had stopped. She ran her hands through his soft hair muttering soft encouragements into his ear. My mouth reached the floor. We had never seen Hera so… so motherly before. Yeah, she was the queen of marriages but still… Zeus cleared his throat awkwardly and Hera released Percy, albeit reluctantly.

"Percy," a gasp escaped my mouth upon hearing Zeus mutter Percy's name, "do you have any family members, relatives?" Percy thought for a while and shook his head sadly.

"My mother's parents died in a plane crash when she was young and I've never met my father." I saw Poseidon shake with unspoken grief. Hera looked ready to bawl again but she held it in and had a hushed conversation with Zeus. Zeus's expression changed from pity to anger to disbelief to defeat. What were they talking about? Hera shot Zeus a demanding glare and waited at her husband's feet, still in her human form, for his verdict. Zeus's eyes ran over Percy, calculating and taking him in. Finally, he heaved a loud sigh and motioned for Percy to step forward.

"Perseus Jackson," I swear I could never get used to that, "In conjunction with my wife's demands and the council's verdict, we would like to adopt you." Gasps were heard all around.

I think I've entered an alternate universe.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Poseidon Spills the Truth

**I Know you've been waiting for like forever for this and "'ve decided to ease your pain.**

**So, without further ado, the 7th chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Apollo's POV<span>_

"So, Perseus Jackson, do you accept our offer?"

I looked at him eagerly thinking, yes! If he accepts this offer, he'll become my brother! This is awesome!

Percy was still in a daze but he managed a slight nod. Zeus shot him a grudging smile while Hera settled for something more enthusiastic, like shrieking her head off for instance. Hermes and I engulfed Percy in a huge bear hug, "Welcome to the family, little bro." Hephaestus was smiling happily and Ares wore a maniacal grin, probably thinking of ways to pollute my little friend's mind. Dionysus was sitting on his throne wearing some kind scowl, half smile. He was muttering something about too many Olympians. Poseidon looked uncomfortable, for whatever reason, I didn't know, I'd find out later. Athena and Artemis were both giving Percy the same grudging smile; I guess I understood the reason for that. They were maiden goddesses after all. This many men must have felt uncomfortable for them. Aphrodite was simply beaming. Demeter was mumbling something about more cereals.

Suddenly, I heard someone clear their throat. My head, as did the other Olympians', turned to face a shame-faced Poseidon.

"Brother, I have something to confess."

"Yes?" Zeus asked suspiciously.

I saw Poseidon gulp nervously, "Percy is… my son."

Silence. One minute, two minutes.

Zeus was slowly turning red to purple, Percy was staring at him with barely concealed anger and Hera looked ready to murder Poseidon, not that gods could be killed but I'm sure she would find a way.

"Who?" asked Zeus doubting whether he heard correctly.

"Percy," answered Poseidon looking at Percy in concern. The little guy's face was a mix of anger, sadness and regret.

Zeus's gaze flickered from Poseidon and Percy as if deciding whether he should call of his adoption. "How dare you sire another child!" Zeus yelled a delayed reaction to the news, "For all we know, Percy could be a child of the prophecy!"

Percy looked close to tears as he yelled that and Hera hugged him protectively giving Poseidon and Zeus the evil eye as she did so. She's really getting into her over-protective mama character. Athena, who was in a deep trance the entire time, suddenly stood up and approached Zeus. They had a hushed conversation, their eyes flickering to a teary Percy occasionally. Whatever the conversation, Zeus seemed to calm down. Finally, Athena returned to her throne. Zeus looked like he had a lot to think about but, finally he spoke, in a more controlled manner this time.

"Maybe we can make this work to our advantage," he looked to Athena who nodded eagerly.

"Maybe we can use this opportunity to control the prophecy."

Poseidon eyed Zeus warily, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that, we could train Percy to become one of the strongest demigods of this era. Teach him our ways, make him love us. So, when he faces Kro- the threat, he will easily defeat him and he will not be swayed easily."

By the end of his speech, Poseidon was not the only one glaring at him. Hera, Hermes and I were too.

Poseidon was practically seething.

" You're crazy if you think I would allow my son to go through that?" he shouted.

Zeus glared at him," Poseidon, it's the only way if you want the boy to live."

We all flinched. Harsh.

Hera spoke up for the first time.

"Zeus, are you sure this is the only way to go?"

He turned his attention to his wife and his eyes smoldered a bit, more like rock rather than steel.

"Yes my dear."

Hera looked ready to blow but she instead sighed. She looked resigned to the fact. She turned to Poseidon, still holding Percy, ruefully. They seemed to make a silent pact.

"Very well," Poseidon said," but, we have some terms."

"Percy will live here on Olympus with us," Hera said, joining in.

"But, he will be allowed to visit my palace once in a while."

Hera scowled, "That too. I will act as his mother and Poseidon will act as his father. But, you will be his second father, understand?"

Zeus looked angry but he nodded.

"And you will be on your best behavior for him, none of this prophecy nonsense until he is of age."

"And that will probably be when he is 12."

"But what about camp?" Surprisingly, it was Dionysus who piped up.

"Yes, about that. He will also go to camp when he is 12."

"But, he will be protected at all times."

Hermes's turn to speak, "What about Hades, and Persephone and all the other gods?"

Hera looked thoughtful but she answered.

"It might be best to keep this a secret for a while."

"Anymore rules?" Zeus asked, pouting.

Hera cracked a smile at Zeus's face.

"No, that is all."

"Alright, I agree to all of them."

"Swear it on the River Styx."

"Fine," Zeus grumbled and in a more audible volume.

"I, Zeus King of the gods, accept all of Poseidon and Hera's rules."

Thunder crackled and the deal was made.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: My Life

**Hi, guys. I haven't updated for a while, have I? I'm trying to make it up to you by posting this chapter but, it's incredibly short. This filler chapter only talks about what happened in Percy's life during the three years he was there, only it's shortened. I've skipped past to when he's eleven. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>My name is Percy Jackson. I like the color blue and I love swimming.<p>

My mother died when I was eight due to arson, which was caused by my stepfather Gabe. I ran away from home then and was fortunate enough to find a friend in Apollo, one of the Greek gods, which were supposed to be mythical but were not.

He brought me to his home, Olympus, where Hera and Zeus adopted me and were I'd learnt that my father was Poseidon, Earth shaker, Storm bringer and Father of horses.

Ever since then, I've been living on Olympus waiting for the time when I reached twelve so that I could go to camp.

Camp Half-Blood, the safest place for children of the gods, or the more official term, demigods.

The twelve Olympians had tried to keep me a secret from Hades but, news travels fast in Olympus and he found out a while later. Luckily, I managed to get on his good side and he is now one of my closest friends, besides Hermes and Apollo that is.

Almost all the Olympians are my friends, including Zeus, Hades and Hestia, I say almost because Artemis still has a small problem with me but only because I'm a boy though. Other than that, we're fine.

I'm now eleven years old but, I won't be for long because my birthday is nearing the corner and everyone knows what will happen on my birthday…

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: My Family is Perfect

**Yay, I managed to upload after all! **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to...**

**danielle (daughter of hermes)! **

**Thanks for being a constant reviewer. You don't know how much that means to me... (Corny much) You're the best! XD**

* * *

><p>I was in my room reading a book –a habit I picked up form Athena- just relaxing after another exhausting day of training. Headphones were plugged in my ears and I subconsciously hummed to the song that was on. I preferred to read in my room rather than my library because I felt more at peace here, closer to the ocean even though we were miles apart.<p>

My room was totally sea-themed. All of the walls were expertly painted to look like it over-looked the sea and the floor was flooded with sand, giving it a more beach -y feel. The stray potted palm trees at each corner of my room only added to its realisticness. The ceiling, which was painted like the sky, was enchanted, adjusting to my mood ever so often –Gray and cloudy when I'm angry and blue and cloudless when I'm happy-

Anyway, so there I was chilling out when somebody knocked on my door loudly. Still staring at the book in my hands, I pulled my earphones out of my ears and shouted, "Come in!"

My adopted mother, Hera's, smiling face appeared at the door. She came forward and brushed her lips against my forehead.

"Hi, honey."

"Hi mom," I said as I put the book down and faced my mother. She looked extremely excited today.

"Is there anything wrong? Does Demeter want me to help with her gardens or maybe Apollo wants me to help him polish his sun chariot again?" I guessed, internally wincing at the idea of more chores.

Hera laughed softly and stroked my hair lovingly.

"No, nobody needs your help. I've just come here to deliver some news."

My eyebrow raised and I edged ever so much closer to my mother.

"Yes?"

She grinned at my enthusiasm.

"We're having visitors."

"Who? Is it Uncle Hades and Alecto?" I asked, hoping they were. Yeah, he found out about me not long after I was adopted, I wasn't at all surprised though. News travels fast in Olympus.

Hera pursed her lips because I'd hit a nerve. I knew she didn't like Hades visiting her home that much, but, hey, I had to guess.

"We're having the winter solstice in a few days' time and some campers from Camp Half-Blood will be coming."

My ears pricked up at the mention of the camp.

"Wait, is that the camp I'm supposed to go to when I'm twelve?"

Hera's facial expression was a mix of sour grapes and lemons.

"Yes, that one. And, because you will be going there a few months from now, I've decided to invite some of them for you to interact with."

"Oh," I said trying to keep my tone neutral but failed, badly. You couldn't blame me though. We hardly get any other demigods visiting Olympus and the last one who did got turned into a jackalope. (Don't ask but it involved a squabble between some girl and Artemis)

"When will they be coming?"

Hera chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Five days from now."

I could hardly contain my excitement.

"Wow, mom, that's great!" I exploded throwing my arms around her.

Hera grinned at me brightly.

"I'm glad you're happy, Percy. Now, you better get to Poseidon's sword fighting lessons before he throws a fit."

I throw a glance at the clock hanging above my bed. 5.00pm.

"Crap," I whimpered before shooting out of my room towards the arena.

I could hear Hera shouting, "Language, Percy!" behind me and I smirked.

* * *

><p>By the time I reached the arena, I was sweating buckets and breathing heavily. Before I knew what was happening, I was lifted off the ground and twirled around in circles.<p>

"Dad!" I managed to gasp out, which was surprising since I shouldn't have been able to breathe right about now, "Put me down!"

I heard Poseidon snicker as he released me from his arms.

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

I took in a deep breath and retorted, "Couldn't resist strangling me you mean. What was that for?"

Poseidon sighed with mock sadness.

"What, I can't even hug my most favorite child?"

I rolled my eyes, "Gods can't have favorites remember?"

Poseidon's eyes twinkled mischievously, "Yes, but you are an exception."

I blushed but, it was probably unnoticeable on my already red face.

"Dad," I whined and he chuckled.

"Alright, I get it. Let's train."

I grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

In one swift movement, I pulled Anaklusmos, a gift from my dad for my ninth birthday, out and uncapped it. A wickedly sharp celestial bronze sword appeared in my hands a second later.

Poseidon smiled at my swiftness.

"Touché," he said as he outstretched his hand to where his trident lay. The trident flew to his hand like metal would for a magnet instantly transforming into a sword.

"No fair," I complained as I assumed battle stance.

"Haven't you ever heard, son," Poseidon turned the sword gracefully in his hands, getting used to it, before going into an offensive stance,"Life isn't fair."

And, the battle began.

* * *

><p><strong>Personally, I loved the part where Percy interacted with his parents. In my mind, this is what a real family is supposed to be. <strong>**Anyway, tell me what you're favorite part was (I might add more of it if I liked it) and... **

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10: I Battle my Dad

**Sigh, nothing to do at home... I know! I'll update one of my stories! Maybe Prince of Olympus?**

***end of flashback***

**And, that is how I came to do this. Ta-da!**

**p.s. I'm no good with sword fighting scenes so excuse me if I describe things wrongly. I only go by visualisation.**

* * *

><p>Poured down my sweat as I dodged another swipe of my father's blade. We've been at this for two hours and I seriously think that it was too much, even for me. Fatigue was starting to seep in. Poseidon still looked in tip-top shape. But, the words two hours didn't apply to him, he was a <em>god, <em>which of course meant that he had an almost impossible to drain energy source. I stepped lightly to the side to dodge another cut. Dad's eyes twinkled mockingly.

"Don't tell me you're getting tired, Perce. I trained you better than that," he taunted as he took another jab at me again.

I scowled as much as I could with my shallow breath.

"Who said I was old man?"

Poseidon gasped with mock offense.

"Don't you know it's not nice to disrespect a god?"

I had no answer to that so I just concentrated on the fight. If I could just get him cornered…

Just as if he had heard my thoughts, he went from attack to offense. It might be a bit harder to do that now. I analyzed the possible courses of action, keeping in my mind what Athena had said about keeping a calm mind. Suddenly, inspiration struck. My eyes zeroed in on the way he always dove in to parry my attacks. There was always a slight hesitation there. His ghostly words echoed in my mind.

_My right arm got injured by Oceanus during one of our 'meetings', it's healing but it might take a few more days at least… _

That's it!

I tried out the move that my father had taught me only days ago, a move that I hadn't perfected yet, but was desperate enough to try. I hesitated and hesitated then, at the corner of my eye I spotted Poseidon's hand twitch uncomfortably and I made my move. Slowly but deliberately, I brought my sword down, hoping that he would notice this and make a natural reaction. Luckily, I had enough luck on my side for him to do just that. He brought his sword up to parry my blow and I found the opening that I needed. Blade clashed against blade and sparks flew, metaphorically. I prayed to Athena that my plan would work.

I guess you know what I'm planning now. Yup, put enough stress on his injured hand to make dad lose his cool for a minute. One moment of hesitation was enough time for me to make my move…

Sure enough, our blades locked together. I put as much force as I could into that move and I could see Poseidon strain against me his injured hand wobbling slightly.

Now…

In one swift movement, I brought my foot out and swiped my father's feet from under him and causing him to lose balance. He tumbled to the ground, his blade clattering noisily on the cold, hard floor.

I stood above him grinning wickedly and held my sword over his heart –not that I would purposely hurt him- I took a deep breath to calm myself and felt the adrenaline rush fade away.

Before I said in a smug voice,

"I win."

It took a while for the shocked expression on Poseidon's face to fade away before it was replaced by one of pride. Immense pride. I offered a hand and he took it gratefully. He was still smiling as he said,

"You nailed it son. You're determination and prowess in battle is over whelming and you're drive to win was as impressive."

I blushed throughout his whole speech.

"Thanks dad," I managed to stammer.

We sat back on the bench breathing heavily. Or maybe it was just me. Dad was still grinning from ear-to-ear like a madman. It was an expression that I could easily imagine on a certain god of the dead. He offered me a bottle of water, half of which I chugged down thirstily and the other half I dunked on myself. Strength coursed in my veins and I immediately felt energized. Ah, the healing properties of water. It works miracles. I took another look at the wall clock. Five more minutes till my lessons with Athena.

Sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How'd you like it? <strong>

**Btw, I've just started reading twilight and I've gotta say that it's A-W-E-S-O-M-E! **

**Not more awesome than Percy though. He's still my No. 1! **

**Woo Hoo! Go Percy!**

**REVIEW!**

**(the review button! My personal favourite XD)**


	12. Chapter 11: I'm Late

**I have nothing to say so go on. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I awakened to somebody prodding my shoulder. I brushed it away irritated and murmured, "Go away."<p>

The prodding became more forceful and now I could hear somebody utter something into my ear.

"Go away!" I said more vehemently.

Suddenly, my whole body was shaking violently and the person at my ear was practically shouting.

In a fit of rage, I saw red and a wave roared in my ears. I finally managed to open my eyes to find an angry-looking Poseidon in the middle of a dripping wet arena. It took a while to process things but when I did, I bit my lip, trying to look as innocent as I could, and murmured a sheepish, "Whoops."

Instead of saying another word, Poseidon let out a loud sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, taking calming breaths.

"Percy, I hate to say this," his eyes still closed, but his lips were twitching," but you're late."

I suddenly bolted upright my eyes fully open and alert now. The time on the clock read: 7.30pm. I was 30 minutes late for Athena's lesson.

"Dad!" I complained as I pulled my soaking bag over my shoulder, which I managed to fix with a wave of my hand, "Why didn't you wake me?"

Poseidon still looked a little angry but he managed to look apologetic, he should have known better than to leave me in the wrath of Athena. He shrugged.

"You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you."

I threw him a quick scowl before I took off running towards the library where an infuriated goddess was waiting, and believe me a mad goddess is not what you want on your case. I had barely stepped over the thresh-hold when I heard Poseidon clearing his throat behind me. Groaning internally at my bad luck, I turned around. Dad gestured at the little mess I made around him. I sighed.

"I got it," I said resignedly before he could say anything.

Gathering my focus, I lifted my hands up. The random puddles of water around the room floated up from the ground. I moved my hands in circles and watched as the water gathered together in the middle of room to form a gigantic water ball. I suddenly separated my hands and the water dissolved joining the water vapor in the air.

"There," I said sarcasm weighed heavily in my voice, "Happy now?"

Poseidon looked impressed at my power's improvement but I was too worried to care, I was going to face an angry Athena later, who wouldn't be, and just sprinted the heck out of the room.

I heard a loud thanks from the room which I had just left but ignored it putting on a burst of extra speed. I only had one thought running through my head at that time: I'm dead.

The reason for my stress appeared around the corner but, somebody was standing outside. Somebody tense, still. I could feel her eyes on me and my breath caught in my throat.

Yep, I am soo dead.

I halted to a stop a few feet from her, no use walking up to my death like that, better to keep a safe distance. I might get a good chance to escape. Probably. Might be. Will never be. All right! I've got no chance!

Sigh.

Her figure was frozen solid, I would be willing to bet that if I touch her, she would feel like ice, and her eyes never moved from me. Unblinking, unmoving. I felt a shudder run up my spine.

"Percy."

Her tone was quiet and restrained but it held the venom of a thousand snakes. I flinched.

"Where have you been?" A flicker of anger appeared on her face but it disappeared just as suddenly as it came. Her calm mask was starting to freak me out.

"I took a…" I hesitated, "Nap."

Athena was calm for one minute, two minutes then,

"PERSEUS JACKSON! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? AND DON'T GIVE ME ANY OF YOUR NAPPING RUBBISH! I'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR 30 MINUTES! 30! DON'T GET ME STARTED ON HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'LL BE IN! YOU DESERVE IT!"

I heard someone snickering somewhere down the hall and I mentally scowled. It was probably Hermes, or Apollo enjoying my misery. Athena looked unaffected. She was still seething –at me. Wordlessly, she lifted a finger, which pointed straight into the library and I obeyed instantly. She was already in a bad mood; I probably shouldn't provoke her any further. Athena followed close behind closing the library door behind her with a bang. Yup, this is going to be a looong day.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	13. Chapter 12: My Friends are of No Use

I staggered in the direction of my room to unload my new stack of papers from Athena. New stack. I already had about six of these at my room and these things were just as tall as me –not to mention just as heavy. Hadn't she already tortured me enough with that lecture about being late which went on for an hour, or that ton of tests she had me do under her constant supervision, seriously, wasn't she getting tired of marking my lousy test grades? From the corner of my eye, I watched Hermes and Apollo crack up, they were, to put it more effectively, rolling on the floor laughing. I paused a second from my labor to glower at them.

"Any help would be appreciated, thank you very much."

Hermes grinned.

"You're welcome."

And they burst into giggles again.

"Haha, very funny guys," I said as I gave the stack another push.

I tried to block them out from my thoughts but it was hard considering they were right behind me laughing their butts off. Finally, I snapped, literally. With a click of my fingers, all went silent. It was like Hermes and Apollo had disappeared. I smiled to myself and looked behind to watch my little creation bobbing around with the two gods in them. Like I said before, it was awesome to be a son of Poseidon. I watched them for a moment, which was a rest from dragging the papers, before I gained enough pity to release them. I clicked my fingers again and the two gods were released from their own personal bubble.

"Alright guys," I said my hands on my hips," here's the rule. You don't speak another word until I reach my room or else its more bubble time for you."

Hermes and Apollo seemed to debate between themselves briefly before nodding in unison and zipping their mouths and locking away the key.

"You'd better," I warned before returning to my baggage.

By the time I crossed the door to my room, Hermes and Apollo were practically ready to explode. Apollo was on his knees begging, mouthing silent pleas while Hermes settled for something less pathetic. Like clawing at his throat and making his eyes bulge like a frog's. I rolled my eyes at them. Over- melodramatic brothers… I gave the stack another push and it fell neatly beside the six stacks that I had already delivered. I wiped the sheens of sweat from my brow and turned to face my 'dying brothers' A n annoyed expression was plastered on my face.

"Are you done now?"

Immediately, Apollo and Hermes stopped acting and stared at me with pleading eyes, although I noticed that Hermes' eyes were still big. Hopefully, it'll stay that way.

I sighed and waved, go ahead, to them. I was decent enough to plug my ears though. One, two, three…

"YES!"

I chuckled as I watched Hermes doing a happy dance in the sand, wearing it out and making a trail. His brother was seated cross-legged at his feet. His face was wrinkled in a mixture of pain and annoyance and his hands were squashing his ears against his head.

"Yeesh! Easy there, Hermes. I'm getting deaf here! "

Then, he turned to me and winked.

"Thanks little fella, don't know how much longer I could hold out there."

I scowled at his use of my old nickname. I was not little and I was most definitely not a fella. He grinned before facing a crest-fallen Hermes hands outstretched to him, palms-up, all signs of joy was removed from his face and his hands were buried deep in his pocket.

I watched their exchange, my eyebrow hanging skeptically high.

"You made a bet?" I guessed, watching as Hermes placed, albeit reluctantly, 30 golden drachmas on his brother's hand.

Apollo looked smug as he counted as his winnings.

"Yup," he said too engrossed to lift his head, "How long we could stay silent. First to crack loses."

Hermes pouted and collapsed back onto the sound looking very put out.

"It's your entire fault, Perce. I you hadn't said that we could talk, I would have one by now."

"Suure," I chuckled, knowing full well that he wouldn't have won even without my 'distraction'.

Apollo spoke, pocketing the money still looking a tiny bit smug, "Isn't it time for our training, Perce?"

I backtracked. Sword fighting lessons, strategic planning… Oh right, archery.

I shuddered visibly. Archery, my most hated activity. Apollo read my wrinkled face and scrunched up nose perfectly and he laughed.

Don't worry, Perce, you're getting better at it."

He winced as I shot him an incredulous look and then shrugged.

"At least you didn't nail anyone recently, that's quite an improvement."

My scowl deepened and Apollo made a sheepish laugh.

"I'm not doing too well with this encouraging thing, right?"

I nodded but, he just shrugged again.

"Well, too bad."

His eyes gained mischief once more and he placed an arm around my shoulders.

"Let's get to archery class. You know fist hand that we shouldn't keep our females waiting."

He winked at me while I blushed ten shades of red.

_I knew it was him and Hermes…_

I sighed dejectedly and let Apollo lead me to his sister.

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13: Artemis Pulls a Prank

**Hey, guys! It's night time right now and I'm supposed to be sleeping but, since I took a nap in the afternoon, I'm allowed to stay up late. Yay! Anyway, I'm starting another new story. Remember to review to that. Kay? **

**Could you continue reviewing to my previous chapters, Friends for Nothing and ALERT! ALERT! I actually didn't want to post this since I knew you wouldn't review to the others now that I added a new chapter but, since I'm trying to review daily, I did. Could you, PLEASE?**

* * *

><p>When we reached the archery range, we found Artemis sitting on the ground. She was polishing her bow and it seemed like she hadn't noticed us yet. Apollo released me but, when I looked at him he just put a finger to his lips and wiggled her eyebrows at her sister. I understood immediately and went to stand at the side. Believe me; no one wants to feel the wrath of the Goddess of the Hunt. Keeping my lips firmly pressed closed to stop any sudden outbursts, I watched Apollo edge closer. Artemis was completely oblivious to the intruder and carried on wiping a dirty smudge on her longbow. I almost wanted to call out; to warn her about her brother's plight but for some strange reason, I didn't. It was almost as if my lips were sewn together. I rolled my eyes. Apollo…<p>

Apollo looked back briefly and grinned at me. He knew that I had figured out what he had done. One step, two steps, three steps…

Apollo was now only a few steps from Artemis and Artemis was still polishing. Suspicion started to gnaw at me.

Why hadn't Artemis sensed him yet? How come she hadn't heard her brother's quiet snickers behind her?

Something shiny from across the room caught my eye. The pile (the tip) of an arrow polished and shined to its full glory. Silver eyes met mine and a set of perfectly white teeth smiled at me from the darkness. She cocked her arrow in an exact replica of the longbow on the ground where the girl sat. Now, I realized that the girl on the ground was not the one who we assumed she was. Flecks of black started to appear on her auburn hair and her grey eyes flickered to green. I couldn't stop the goofy grin that spread on my face.

Apollo was going to be in for the shock of his life…

Apollo was now right behind Artemis. I knew that he found it odd too that she still hadn't sensed him yet but, he was too enraptured to care. My gaze switched to the girl in the corner whose identity I know knew. We shared one more anticipating grin and she released the arrow. It left the string in a speed only a god could see and whizzed through the air. I only saw a flash of silver before it appeared again. This time, stuck firmly in the right cheek of Apollo's rear. He sucked in a deep breath, looked behind him and let out a shout that could probably be heard all through the world.

"AHHH!"

He jumped up and down, much like a girl, shouting out any profanities that came to his mind.

"YOU NO GOOD******! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU *****? SHOW YOURSELF, *******!"

The smile on the girl's face stretched from ear-to-ear and her set of pearly whites were now fully exposed. She stepped into the sunlight.

Artemis grinned at us. Her bow was now slung behind her back and her quiver was full of her silver arrows. She looked around twelve, her usual appearance since it was the average age of her Hunters. Her auburn- colored hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and her silver as the moon eyes twinkled with amusement. I wondered if this could really be Artemis or her twin, she looked too care-free to even think for a moment that she was.

Apollo finally managed to see reason and pulled the deeply embedded arrow from his bruised butt. Golden ichor poured out but he didn't seem to notice. He was too busy glaring at his sister to. His two hands hung by his side. One hand was clutching onto the ichor- stained arrow so hard that it looked like it was about to break while the other was clenched into a tight fist. Through gritted teeth he let loose another string of curses, which were aimed squarely at her sister.

A tinkling laugh sounded behind me and I realized that the other girl was still here, the one whom we had thought was Artemis when she was so clearly not. Now that she wasn't shielded by Artemis's spell, I could now clearly see her features. Her long, wavy black hair fell over her back. It was pulled into the same ponytail that Artemis wore. Her large eyes now reflected her usual eye color. Green. Her dress was now altered and was now golden, the color of a wheat harvest. I figured that if someone lit a match next to her, she'd be in big trouble. Her eyes matched what Apollo and Hermes always wore when they pranked me but now, they were the prankers and he was the pranked. I let their chiming laughter fill the room before my head was brought back and I let out a guffaw.

* * *

><p><strong>To those who don't know, the black-haired girl is actually Demeter. <strong>

**REVIEW! **


	15. Chapter 14: I'm Caught In The Middle

**Hey! Sorry I'm late but I had a busy day today! i won't bore you with detials but let's just say that I watched an awesome kung-fu movie (Kung-fu Panda 2) and spent some quality time with my Best Friend! Anyway, I wrote this only an hour ago so I hope you enjoy. **

**p.s. This is my longest chapter yet! Yay!**

* * *

><p>Hello, Percy, brother. What brings you here?" Artemis asked, still smiling slightly.<p>

"News flash _lil' sis_," her smug smile flickered a bit when he said that, "It's Percy's archery lesson."

Artemis looked surprised and checked the clock that had suddenly appeared on the wall.

"Oh, it seems so."

She faced Demeter and some of her mocking returned to her eyes.

"Thank you for assisting me Demeter. You may go now."

Demeter smiled back warmly and she looked like she was trying hard to contain her laughter.

"The pleasure is mine Artemis. I haven't had that much fun in decades."

She sauntered out of the room her gold dress billowing around her, just like wheat does in a soft gust of wind.

Artemis turned to Apollo; the playfulness on her face was now completely erased and replaced by a look of deadly seriousness.

"And you, _Apollo_," she spat out his name like a disease," Never, ever, mess with my stuff again!"

Apollo sneered, "Like you could stop me."

Artemis drew her bow, "Watch me."

Apollo's eyes twinkled with unspoken malice, and his own fiery bow appeared in his clenched hands.

"Oh! Bring it on, sista!"

During the whole exchange, I was backing away towards the entrance. No one wants to get in the middle of a fight of the twin archers. You'll only leave with a bruised body and a black eye (Not to mention severely burnt clothes).

Apollo, unfortunately, spotted me from the corner of his eye and switched his glare to me.

"Oh no you don't."

He pointed a finger at me and muttered a string of words under his breath. Suddenly, I found myself frozen in place, I couldn't move my feet for even a millimeter.

"I want you to be a witness of this battle. This way, you'll see first-hand how I won." He said smugly and Artemis shot me a pitiful glance the type that said _I pity you Perce. I really do. But, he does have a valid reason._

_Crap. Stupid Apollo. Getting me in the middle of your fights. This'll kill me you know_, I thought murderously at him while trying to tug my feet free. _If Athena doesn't kill me, Apollo and Artemis will._ _Maybe I should just set up a kill-the-Percy booth. It'll be a great hit! _I gave my foot another violent pull but, in vain. Resignedly, I crossed my hands over my chest, put on the best scowl I could muster and leaned as far away from the twins as far as I could.

A quiver identical to Artemis's one appeared on Apollo's back. It contained brightly glowing arrows which filled it completely. A moment of silence passed as they both drew and loaded an arrow. I relieved my hands from its position and pressed them against my ears. I was mentally betting on Artemis.

Because she was the goddess of the hunt and most probably had more experience with her bow

And 2) Because, let's face it, she was more level-headed than Apollo and would most likely do better in a stressful situation

They both released their arrows at the exact same time but I'm guessing that Apollo's bow string was stretched a little further than Artemis's because his arrow sliced cleanly through her arrow and continued whizzing on its way. Artemis rolled out of the way in time and came up with one knee on the ground. Her bow was stretched to its maximum potential and her sight (The circle with cross-hairs or pins at the center) was aimed straight at Apollo's forehead. Apollo yelped and ducked just as a silver arrow was released.

He scowled, "Gotten new upgrades, sis?"

"Better than yours!" Artemis shouted back while cocking another arrow.

Apollo smiled, "Are you sure?"

He drew an arrow with a black package stuck to its tip. I faintly recognized the arrow from a few days ago.

_Apollo held out his hands looking as excited as a little boy getting his first present on Christmas. I was standing beside him wearing the same grin on my face but it was probably more subtle. We watched as Hephaestus wiped a smudge off the exact arrow and inspecting it before handing it to an excited Apollo. _

"_It's perfect!" he exclaimed as he eyed it._

_Hephaestus beamed though he was shifting uneasily, "What are you going to use that arrow for again?"_

_Apollo wore a secretive smirk as he snapped his fingers. His quiver appeared on his back and he added the new arrow to it carefully before answering back, "It's for me to know and for you to find out."_

_His eyes glazed over and I knew he was getting a vision. It lasted for a second before he returned to normal._

"_And, you will probably find out in about three days."_

I was rudely interrupted from my reverie when an extra hot flaming arrow grazed my shoulder. Green fire licked at my skin and I let out a small scream still wincing in pain.

"Ahh!" I yelled as I tried to extinguish my flaming sleeve. The room looked more horrible than it looked a few minutes ago. The benches that would host an audience any other day were now alight and burning merrily. Moving targets ran around the arena so fast it looked like a streak of orange. The floor was covered in pieces of burning wreckage. Apollo and Artemis stood in the middle of the rubble. Both were sweating profusely but were barely paying attention to it as they were too focused on their fight.

I gave my feet a tug. No good. I swore under my breath as an arrow flew through my feet. _Stupid Apollo and his ridiculous plans._

"Apollo! Artemis!" I screamed as loudly as I could. Neither of them noticed me and continued shooting arrows like crazy.

"Hey guys!" I shouted, waving my hands wildly in the air in the vague chance of getting seen.

No reply.

I was just about to shout again when the roof above me cracked. Dust billowed around me and the roof gave a mighty crack. A blackened beam creaked under the heavy stress and, as I watched with horror-filled eyes, separated from its position. It was just about to fall –right above me as I might add.

"GUYS!" I screamed as the beam gave way.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun! Dun! Dun! Ooh! It's a cliffy! Hehehe, I'm so evil! <strong>

**Okay, check in tomorrow to find out if Percy will live long enough for his twelfth birthday or if he will spend some time with his Uncle Hades before he even gets to meet the campers! **

**Haha! C U!**

**p.s. The arrow's black pouch at the tip contains greek fire which was only accentuated by the heat of Apollo's fire powers. **

** "I was rudely interuppted from my reverie when an extra hot flaming arrow grazed my shoulder. Green fire licked at my skin and I let out a small scream still wincing in pain."**

** Quoted from Percy.**


	16. Chapter 15: I Love My Brother, Sort of

**Umm. Hi guys. Sorry 'bout not updating these past few days. But, I swear that I've had a good reason! I was actually having an overnight camp at my school. Yea, I know it sucks. But, that's just how it is. Anyway, before y'all kill me, I present to you: CHAPTER 17! (yay! Finally)**

* * *

><p>The overwhelming smell of Kool-Aid reached my nose and I bolted upright. A small crunch sounded at my shoulder blade and I winced. A throbbing pain pounded at my forehead. All in all, I felt horrible. Every part of me hurt, much like I had been turned inside out and broiled over a slow flame.<p>

A hand holding a glass of Nectar moved into my line of sight.

"Careful, boy."

My ears pricked up at the sound of the bored and slightly grumpy voice. Ignoring the caution, I turned anyway.

The god sat at my bedside, one hand was holding the nectar which was extended towards me and the other was holding a magazine, which the god was reading albeit listlessly. He had a chubby face, a red nose and curly hair so black it looked purple. Not surprisingly, he reminded me of a cherub who had grown up in a park trailer. As usual, his eyes were bloodshot from immersing himself in too much wine and he was wearing his favorite tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt and his purple running shoes (even though he had never run once during his whole immortal life)

He caught me staring and snapped, "What are you staring at, Peter?"

I rolled my eyes but even that hurt. I didn't bother correcting my name. He had been doing this since we had first met and even though it had aggravated me before, I didn't concern myself about it now. (Apollo said correcting him was like trying to freeze boiling water.)

I took the glass weakly but almost dropped it.

"I told you to be careful," he said, though I could detect some worry in his words.

I nodded hesitantly and grasped hold of the glass more tightly. The Nectar tasted wonderful. It tasted just like the homemade blue cookies my mother used to make. Buttery, hot with the chips still melting. Mmm…

Before I knew it, I'd drained the glass. I licked my lips satisfied as energy rushed back into my veins. Not that much but enough to realize where I was.

The white-washed walls and the hospital beds lining the walls, screamed 'infirmary'. There must not have been a lot of injuries lately because all the beds were empty, except for mine of course. A dim light flickered haphazardly above me casting a sickly white glow. A bunch of flowers and 'get well soon' cards were collected on the shelf above me. I was just about to comment about the state the infirmary was in when I caught sight of myself in the full body mirror. I gasped in shock as I took in the person staring back at me, copying my every move.

My entire right arm was more firmly wound than an Egyptian mummy. My left foot hung in the air suspended by a cradle which was attached to a tall pole thingy. My clothes were badly scorched and marked by black soot and my hair was singed at the ends. Dionysus smirked at my surprised expression.

"Yup, I had that same expression when they first brought you in."

"Gods, what happened to me?" I asked, still gaping disbelievingly at 'myself'.

He waved his hands in the air impassively.

"Oh same ol', same ol', Apollo and Artemis getting into a fight. And you in the middle of it all."

I winced as I recalled what had taken place at the archery range.

"Unfortunately, before you could be crushed, Hephaestus and I came in just in time. Hephaestus took care of the range while I was in charge of lugging your unconscious body to the infirmary. And let me tell you that was no easy task."

He huffed but I stared at him with gratitude.

"Thanks, Dionysus."

His eyes softened for just a fraction of a second and he stood up.

"It wasn't exactly my pleasure but I suppose that it was a good thing. Olympus has become much livelier with you around."

He ruffled my hair and left, leaving my staring at an empty space.

Did he just _praise _me?

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. The chapter sucks. But, give me a break. I just arrived back home and did this thing as fast as I could so that you guys wouldn't have to wait any longer. Hope you like it.<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16: I Suffer Emotional Trauma

**This chapter is one of my most lovey-est- one. Nothing else to add on to that so whatcha waitin for? Read! **

**p.s. read the A/N at the bottom to find out a little bit more about _moi_!**

** \/**

* * *

><p>Before I could get over the fact that Dionysus had <em>praised<em> me, another god entered the room.

With his wild brown beard, his steel braced leg and his extra smoky jumpsuit, which must have come from putting out the fire in the archery range, I recognized him immediately.

"Hephaestus," I grinned.

Patting away some of the soot in his beard, Hephaestus returned my grin and sat down on the chair Dionysus had sat on earlier.

"Aye, lad. Are you alright? Does anything still hurt?"

I debated on whether to lie or not. He looked so stressed already. I decided on the latter (which means the second option, for those who don't know, I was in your shoes once XD) but tried to make it as gentle as possible.

"My arm does hurt a little bit. I think the anesthetic has worn off."

He extended his arm over my injured hand and gave it a sharp rap.

"Ouch!" I yelled, cradling it. He chuckled.

"A little?" He heaved himself up on his legs, his bad leg creaking badly, and went to the medicines cabinet (which was put in immediately when I had arrived, thank you very much. Besides, I couldn't take as much Ambrosia and Nectar as I would because it would burn me to ashes)

He pulled out a blue bottle and poured some of it out into a cup. Then, he lumbered back to me.

"Here," he said gruffly, "It'll help to ease the pain."

I eyed the blue color liquid in the cup warily before taking a sip. I almost recoiled. It tasted horrible! It was like drinking weak old gym socks and curdled milk left in the sun for days. Well, you get the mental picture. I shuddered and handed the cup back to him.

"Ugh. What is that thing?"

Hephaestus blushed and took the cup from me.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. Apollo just told me to give it to you when you woke up."

The taste of the medicine still lingered in my mouth and I took a swig of water. It had an equally horrible after taste too.

"Sorry, lad. But, it can't be that bad, can it? "

He looked doubtful as he stared at the swirling blue liquid.

I scoffed, rubbing a cloth over my tongue.

"Try it for yourself then and see."

"No thank you," he said hurriedly and placed the cup on the dresser beside my bed.

"Feeling any better?" he asked turning back to me.

I tapped on my arm but felt nothing. I beamed at Hephaestus.

"Thank you. That's much better."

"You're very much welcome lad."

From the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of brown from the door.

"Huh?" I said, craning my neck to see the door better.

"What?" Hephaestus asked following my line of sight.

"I thought I saw- Ugh never mind. I'm getting delusional."

He stood up and headed toward the door.

"I don't think so."

He peeked out and smiled at me.

"Oh, Percy," he sang as he took his place at my bed, "You've got visitors!"

"Visito-"I wasn't able to finish my sentence. I was already engulfed in a huge bear hug.

" Aah! Ouch! Ugh! Mom, mom!" I shouted, or as much as I could shout with a large peacock goddess covering my mouth.

"Sorry," she murmured as she dropped me back onto my bed. My body was stinging like crazy and my arm was filled with that familiar burning. I groaned, cradling my arm.

"Are you alright?" Hera asked concernedly.

"Here," said Hephaestus and he handed me back the horrible cup of blue.

Holding my breath, I took a quick sip, and gagged.

"Yuck, you know that's not tasting any better you know. No matter how many times I have to drink it."

Hephaestus laughed outright while Hera chuckled restrainedly.

I shot an encouraging smile at my mother.

"It's alright, mom. No harm done."

Hera sniffled and rubbed at her eyes.

"I thought I almost lost you."

"Hey, mom, calm down. I'm much harder to get rid of than that," I said comfortingly giving my mother a one-armed hug. If there was one thing I hate, it was making my mother cry. Whether it was my fault or not.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I didn't mean to break down like that." She rubbed at her puffy eyes and I wiped away a stray tear.

"Nah, no prob. Sometimes, you've just got to get it out."

Hera gave me a watery smile and gave me another hug, gentler this time.

"I don't know how I got a son like you."

I decided to play dumb.

"Is that a good thing?"

Hera ruffled my hair affectionately and wiped away the rest of her tears, "Guess."

I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, ain't that sweet? Blech! I hate sweet. You know guys, this is the first time i wrote something as mushy-gushy as this and i've got to tell you. I don't know how other authors put up with this stuff. It's so, so- Ugh, I can't explain it but, I really don't like it. <strong>

**You know that's actually really ironic... I LOVE love triangles but I hate being love. Weird right? My friend says i should be put in a mental hospital -p.s. that's emogirl- but, whatever. **

**Hope you like this one (Even though it's too lovey for my liking)!**

**And remember, REVIEW! **


	18. Chapter 17: I Hear of a Sticky Situation

**And now, what you're all waiting for, Artemis and Apollo's apology! (With a twist) Hehehe... XP**

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was uneventful. I got a bunch more cards and Hephaestus left my bedside at one point. Artemis and Apollo came by sometime in the evening. They looked worse than me, and that's saying something. Their clothes were charred and soaked carried a weird smell of ozone. Their hair was standing on their ends and strings of static travelled all over their body. It didn't take me long to guess who had gotten to them.<p>

"Hi guys." I greeted as cheerfully as I could since both of them looked down in the dumps.

"Hey, Perce," said Apollo, still staring at the ground.

"Hello Perseus," I winced at the use of my full name but tried to keep it unnoticeable.

"So, did my dads get to you?" I asked smirking internally at what Zeus and Poseidon had done.

"Yeah," Apollo sighed dejectedly.

"And let me guess. They sent to back here to apologize about this?" I said, gesturing to my injured body.

Artemis winced, "Spot on."

I sat up in my bed expectantly.

"So? Go ahead," I coaxed mentally laughing at Apollo's defeated look.

"Alright! I'm, sorry, okay? I shouldn't have brought you into the fight. I should've let you leave when you had the chance."

I smirked.

"Apology accepted. Now, Artemis?"

Artemis scowled and shot me a death glare.

"I'm waiting," I said in a sing-song voice.

"I swear, Jackson. You're going to die early."

"You should know that I have a knack for annoying gods." I said smirking.

In my mind, I was flashbacking to my tenth birthday. I remember that I had annoyed Dionysus so much by calling him 'wine dude' that he had made my cake explode in my face. All the Olympians cracked up and even Dionysus's lips twitched. I was told later that the look on my face had been priceless, much like a lamb getting caught in the headlights.

I returned to reality just as Artemis's mouth closed. I stared at her blindly and cleaned my ear with one finger.

"I'm sorry, Artemis. Could you repeat that?"

Artemis sighed exasperatedly and glared at me. The phrase 'if looks could kill' crossed my mind.

"What I was saying, Jackson, was that I was _sorry_. And, I shouldn't have provoked my brother like that either, even if he did mess with my things," she said the last one through gritted dish but I still understood her.

"What did he do?" I asked suddenly very interested.

She crossed her arms across her chest and growled.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Apollo however thought the opposite.

"It was hilarious, man! Remember when I asked for your super glue? Well, after that I sneaked into Artemis's room while she was out with Demeter and poured it all over her bow and her quiver of arrows. Not to mention all her archery equipment. You should've seen her face when she came back to get it. She couldn't get rid of it until a few days before!"

I mumbled, "So that's why my glue was so empty when you returned it," at the same time Artemis shrieked, "You poured it over my other stuff, too?"

She dashed out of the room faster than I could blink and Apollo shouted after her, "Artemis, dear, don't get yourself in a sticky situation again."

An enraged scream came from the corridor and I shuddered.

"You do know you're gonna die later, right?"

Apollo smiled, "I know."

I rolled my eyes at his madness and settled back down into my bed. My eyes were already half closing.

"Anything else to say before I go to sleep?"

Through my blurred vision, I saw Apollo shrug and walk towards the exit.

"Nah, just wanted to say sorry again. Sorry, man."

I dismissed it with a weak wave of my hand.

"No problemo, bro. It wasn't your fault, okay; technically it was, but still. Besides, you've got enough on your hands with Zeus, Poseidon and all."

I saw Apollo pale and nod before he left and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Personally, I LURVED it. Apollo's pranks are awesome! If I do say so myself. I don't know about you guys though...<strong>

**HOPED YOU LIKE IT, ENJOY!**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 18: I Get Some Visitors

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the delay. I fell asleep on the job. Not very professional is it?**

** This chapter is full of drama (Which I hate almost as much as Love) Hope you don't think it's too much.**

**Here ya go!**

* * *

><p>The sound of somebody's footsteps woke me from my sleep. I pulled myself up against my bed and I rubbed away my sleep from my eyes.<p>

"Wha- Huh?"

I felt a sturdy hand push me down again.

"Ssh. I'm sorry I woke you. I just came to visit."

I forced my sleepy eyes open and focused on the man in front of me.

His electric blue eyes shone in the dark and his grey and black beard looked like a storm cloud.

"Sleep," he insisted, pushing me down further.

I stubbornly kept myself up and stared at his face groggily.

"Dad?"

Zeus sighed and withdrew his hands from me.

"Yes, Percy, it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

His eyes shone brighter in the dark.

"I told you, I came to visit. I came back as soon as I could when I heard about your accident. I'm sorry I couldn't have come earlier. I had to check on Tartarus."

I rubbed away the last of my sleep and stared at Zeus more intently.

"Nah, it's alright dad. I know you have your godly duties to take care of."

Zeus smiled and patted my back softly.

"I've brought a friend back with me."

My eyebrows rose.

"Who?"

Zeus grinned.

"See for yourself."

He moved aside and let me catch a glimpse of the albino white god cloaked in black.

"Hades!" I exclaimed my eyes shining.

"It's nice to see you too, Percy." He shot a dirty look at my injured arm, "Though not in this state."

I blushed, "Yeah, sorry about that. Got into a little fight."

He frowned, "From what I heard, it wasn't that 'little'. " He added some quotation marks over the word, little.

I laughed uneasily.

"How's life in the underworld?" I asked trying to redirect the conversation.

It worked because a second later, Hades exploded.

"Don't get me started on that little hell pit! Charon's still asking for a pay raise and the number of deaths in my kingdom had risen. Do you know how hard it is to rule a city of undead? Pretty damn hard, I'll tell you that! Just yesterday- "Zeus interrupted Hades from his ranting with a loud cough.

"Hades?"

"Oh right. Sorry about that. Anyway, I just came here to visit and wish you a fast recovery. See you later, Percy."

And then, he disappeared in a puff of black smoke. We waited for the smoke to clear out before continuing our discussion.

"Hades can get pretty darn sensitive about his kingdom. Don't you think?"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"You said it."

Another puff of smoke appeared in front of me and a black, crumpled piece of paper floated down. I read it with a smile.

_I heard that!_

I shook my head and let out a chuckle.

"You know, you and your brothers are crazy."

I handed the note over to my father and Zeus wore a huge grin.

"That's just how we are."

He put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me down onto my bed.

"Now, sleep," he ordered.

I rolled my eyes but snuggled into the bed just the same.

He pulled the blanket up to my chin and patted it down securely before standing up.

"You're leaving?"

Zeus nodded sadly.

"Yes, I've got some more business to attend to."

I nodded but I felt sadness pull at my heart.

"Alright," I whispered as I buried my head in the sheets.

I heard the steps coming back and felt a hand of my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but it's urgent. I love you."

I sighed and answered back.

"Love you too. Take care."

"Will do."

The weight of the hand left my shoulder and the smell of ozone filled the air.

Zeus was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I was wrong. Apparently, my stories (and my stories alone) are able to make my say 'I love you' <strong>

**Pathetic...**

**Anyways, REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 19: We get Some Guests

**Ok, i have a major problemo guys. I won't be able to update for the next 3 or 4 days. Why? Blame that lousy, no good school! Seriously, what sane person has classes during holidays? Huh? Anyway, sorry again. But, that's just the way it is. **

**Onto lighter news, I've just set up a poll. So could you guys like vote and stuff? Thanks. **

**For those of you who read 39 Clues, REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT MY NEW 39 CLUES STORY! (And of course Review!) Thanks so much!**

* * *

><p>I was let out of the infirmary on the second day and my casts were taken off on the third day. The gods praised my constitution but it was probably Apollo's healing sessions that helped. Five sessions a day, each an hour long. Oh, the horror. If that didn't fix me up, I'd be giving Apollo some lessons of my own.<p>

The Olympians also eased up on my training a bit. A little, teeny-weeny bit. Aw, who am I kidding? They didn't ease up at all. In all honesty, I think they even sped up. The matter came up when I was with Athena, who for your information had just given me another stack of test papers today.

"Aw, Athena, you know I just recovered. Why're you loading up on the homework?"

Athena gave me a mocking smile and answered in a sickly sweet voice.

"But, did you get any work done during your two days of recovery?"

I bit back my tongue from saying a rude insult that would have probably had gotten me detention. Instead, I dejectedly shook my head.

"No."

"Then, why are you complaining? This is what you call 'catching up work'."

She chuckled before handing me a literature text book. I stared at it, not wanting to touch it.

"No!"

Athena smirked, "Yes."

She shoved the book closer to me and coaxed me to turn the page.

"So, what are you waiting for?"

I scowled and got on my knees.

"Please, please, please. No! Don't make me read literature! I hate it! I despise it! Please!"

Athena pulled me up disapprovingly and hauled me back onto my seat.

"Read, or else."

I sighed and stretched one hand towards the book. My hand quivered as I neared it and I pulled back. I shot Athena one more pleading glance, putting on the best puppy dog eyes that I could.

"Please," I whimpered.

Athena set her jaw, and that was how I knew I was getting to her.

"Please?"

I saw Athena fight an inner battle within her then, "No."

I sunk in my seat and I felt my face pull into a grimace when my finger came into contact with the cover of the insanely thick book.

"Good, now open it," wincing with my every move, I opened the cover.

Then, my eyes widened until I looked like a goldfish.

"No way!"

I grabbed the piece of paper from within the book and jumped up and down. I know I was over reacting but you'll see why.

"They're coming, tomorrow!" I practically shrieked.

Athena winced.

"Tone down a little, Percy. You sound like Aphrodite when she finds out that her favorite make up is sold at half the price."

I ignored her and read the letter again.

_Dear Olympians,_

_We would be delighted to accept your invitation to Olympus. I will be bringing only the head counselor of every cabin and we will come by tomorrow, midday._

_Best regards,_

_Chiron_

I shrieked again.

"Yes! Finally, kids my age to play with!"

Athena chuckled.

"You sound just like a five-year-old."

I smiled widely at her.

"I don't caare," I said making sure I stretched the 'care'.

Athena took the letter from my clenched hands.

"Well, you'd better get ready, clean up your room."

My eyes widened some more, something which I thought wasn't physically possible.

"You're going to let me off for the rest of the day?"

Athena smiled and patted my back before standing up.

"Yes."

She stood up and headed for the library shelves. Just as I was about to run for the door, I heard her call me back.

"Oh," I turned around, "Percy, you forgot your books."

I groaned and picked up the literature book.

"You didn't think I was going to let you off that easily did you?"

I scowled and trudged out of the library with the heavy load.

"Remember to read about Macbeth by William Shakespeare by Friday night."

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, yup. I know the chapter was short but, be excited. The next chapter will be all about the Campers! (And Chiron) Yay!<strong>

**As always, REVIEW! **


	21. Chapter 20: My Dad Gives Me Bad News

**And now, you'll find out what happened to Poseidon to make him unable to visit Percy. Let's just say that it's not pleasant.**

* * *

><p>I stood in front of my mirror admiring my reflection. Most people would say vain. I like to think of it as getting ready. I tugged at my collar a bit to loosen it. Much better. I felt a heavy weight on my shoulder. I looked up and I met the gaze of my father.<p>

"Dad!" I shouted as I wrapped my arms around him.

Poseidon chuckled and ruffled my hair, which had taken oh so many hours to get right by the way. I frowned and pulled back, facing the mirror again to check on my hair. When I found it acceptable, I faced my dad again. He had an amused look on his face and I threw him a lopsided smile.

"What brings you here?"

Poseidon smiled.

"I just came to check on you. I heard you had an accident at the archery range."

I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Newsflash, dad. That was _four_ days ago," I said, emphasizing on the word, four.

Poseidon squirmed uncomfortably and looked down, but not before I saw a blush forming on his face. "Yeah, sorry about that. I'm having some problems with Oceanus."

I flashbacked to what Athena had told me about him at class. (Hey, I listen in class… sometimes)

"The old sea god?"

Poseidon nodded, a sour expression on his face.

"That's him," he said, "You see, Percy, the old gods are rebelling. They want to rule again like when they did in the golden ages, Kronos's time."

I felt my eyes widen.

"But, they're not going to be able to do that, r-right?" I stuttered.

Poseidon placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and looked me straight in the eye.

"Not as long as I'm alive."

I felt a faint smile growing on my face and said, "And that'll be forever."

We chuckled and Poseidon ruffled my hair again.

"Dad," I whined.

He looked at me innocently. "What? I think it looks better like that."

I humphed and turned my head away childishly, nose in the air. Old habits die hard.

Suddenly, a loud blast of a conch horn sounded and I jumped. Poseidon looked sheepish.

"Sorry," he said and he took out a seashell from his pocket and placed it to his ear. He gestured to me, one moment, before walking over to the corner of my room.

He came back after a few minutes. His playful expression from before was now replaced by one f worry and anxiousness and he seemed to have aged by ten years. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked at him worriedly.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

Poseidon shot me a weak smile then sighed. He put his shell away. "Oceanus is back, 'demanding for his kingdom.'" He quoted the last few words and chuckled nervously but even I knew that it was a weak attempt at humor. (Believe me, I've had a few)

I shuffled in the sand with my hands in my pockets. "So, I guess that means you have to go now."

It wasn't a question. It was a fact. Unfortunately, Poseidon knew it too. He nodded dejectedly.

"See you around."

His face lifted and he laughed half-heartedly. "Indeed."

He took a step back and waved one more time before disappearing in a blast of seawater. I, of course, wasn't wet but my room was a different matter.

"Dad!" I whined. I could swear that I heard a faint chuckle in the breeze. I grinned before gathering the water and evaporating it.

I looked at my dry room again before heading for the throne room to meet the campers. Can't wait!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back! Again! Thnx for all your reviews during the time I was away. Hope you liked this one. I have a few questions about word abbravations here, can anyone tell me what they mean?<strong>

**1) lmao**

**2) p.s.**

**3) sos**

**Thnx in advance to anyone who can help!**

**(Does anyone read my A/Ns?)**

**REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 21: I Meet the Campers Pt 1

**_Hey, sorry. I rewrote this cuz' I forgot to add the Stoll bros. Silly me! Enjoy!_**

I arrived just in time to watch the campers, and Chiron, file into the throne room. It was a simple action and people do it most of the time but to me, it seemed fascinating. (And no, I don't need to go to a mental hospital. It's just that, what can you expect? I've been living with five feet high Olympians all my life, come on!)

I debated on whether or not I should waltz right into the room and introduce myself or… run and hide. I chose neither and instead hid behind my Father, Zeus throne. I have two perfectly good reasons as to why I did that.

The first: I was shy.

The second: I didn't know how the campers would react to a half blood in Olympus. I heard from my dad that they could get pretty damn jealous. (Okay, I agree. The second reason was more reasonable)

So, now here I was hiding behind my father's throne and watching the campers like the stalker I was. There were eleven in total, including Chiron, of course. I scrolled through the names of the Olympians' kids.

One was a girl with long brown hair and large green eyes. She had her mother's strict features. I could name her easily: Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter.

Behind was a huge guy with a permanent scowl and muscles like a pro ballplayer. His calloused hands were similar to those of Hephaestus. Charles Beckendorf. He was talking with a beautiful, slim girl with blue eyes and blonde hair. Wait, no. Black hair and brown eyes? She had the same ability as her mother Aphrodite: To change her appearance. Silena Beauregard.

A girl that looked like she could take on a Drakon any day stood a few feet away from them, alone. She was tall and big and had long, stringy hair. Strangely, her brown eyes reminded me of a pig. Obviously, she was Clarisse La Rue. The daughter of Ares.

A boy who resembled Apollo was talking with a boy who looked like Dionysus. Lee Fletcher and Castor.

A duo who looked exactly the same was taking in the sights with a mischievous gleam in their eyes. They must be the two special brothers the gods had talked about. Travis and Connor Stoll, Hermes kids. He had informed me earlier that he would have two extra sons because Chiron had deemed them too dangerous for camp and didn't want to risk it being burned down. Of course, this resulted in them being here now. Lucky campers.

The last two were standing in the middle of the room. The boy who was obviously the older one had short-cropped sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like in pretty good shape. A girl with long, curly blonde hair and grey eyes stood next to him gawking at the throne room. Her grey eyes were scanning the room with obvious interest and her mouth was agape. She was definitely the daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase. And the guy beside her was Hermes's favorite demigod child, besides the Stoll brothers, Luke Castellan.

Strangely enough, I felt a strange anger at the closeness of both of them but dismissed it.

Chiron stood at the door in horse form. He had thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows and intense brown eyes. I could definitely see him as Chiron, the teacher of the greatest hero ever, Achilles.

I could have stood there all day, just watching not interacting, but suddenly I felt someone prodding at my shoulder. I tore my eyes away from the campers and faced a bemused Hera.

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Hera's eyes twinkled and the corner of her lips twitched. Finally she asked, " Aren't you going to say hello?"

I shifted uncomfortably and smiled sheepishly at her. "I was… but I changed my mind." My eyes flitted over to an imaginary watch on my wrist. I acted surprised. "Oh, look at the time. Don't want to be late for Hephaestus's blacksmith's lesson. Bye, mom!"

I was just about to take off when I felt a strong hold on my shoulder keeping me back. I sighed and faced my mother again. "Alright, alright. I'm just worried they might not accept me. They might get jealous with my… you know with the living on Olympus and stuff."

Hera combed her fingers through my hair. She was shaking her head and the expression on her face was one of amusement.

"Percy, there's no need to worry about fitting in. You're brave, you're a natural leader and as much as I hate this trait of yours, you're willing to risk your life to save friends, strangers and sometimes even enemies. You have a smart sense of humor and a laidback attitude. You've even managed to capture the hearts of all the gods here, even Artemis. Tell me, why won't anyone like you?"

By the time she ended her little 'speech', I could swear I was as red as a tomato. I sighed again and looked down dejectedly. "I guess."

Hera smiled and pulled me into a hug before releasing me and pushing me towards the campers, and Chiron. "Go."


	23. Chapter 22: I Meet the Camper Pt 2

**Okaay... Please don't be mad at me! I'm sorry alright! I was too tired to finish the chapter yesterday so I woke up extra early to finish it today! FYI, it's only 9am here (And that's pretty early if you ask me)**

**Now, I'll just answer some questions.**

**fictionzany:** I am capable of writing lovey dovey parts but I tend to make it more subtle. In fact, the closest you can make me write a good kiss is: 'I kissed him' Yup, that's about it. No: 'running my fingers through his hair' or *shudders* 'His lips felt soft' Yes, know I'm imature but who cares?

**Bookreader10:** Um, I'll try to update as much as I can but I'll probably still upate daily (Maybe not everyday but I'll see what I can do) The H.I.V.E thingy is more troublesome cuz' the chapters are longer and I'm not really all that familar about the characters as Percy Jackson. So, it means it takes longer to update.

**rebelwilla:** Oh yeah! I forgot about him! (Sorry, Lord Ares!) Anyway, I'll get to work on it as soon as I can. (And I'll try to make it interesting)

**Blackpanther101:** Actually, I'm thinking of doing a sequel after this thing... And yes, it WILL be Percabeth (cuz' they're the best couple. GO PERCABETH!)

**KairacahraFlower Goddess:** Please see before mentioned question

**There will be no more questions so, go ahead.**

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth's POV<span>

We walked into the Olympian throne room in pairs with Chiron leading out front. Actually, 'room' really isn't the right word to describe it. The place made Grand Central Station look like a broom closet. Massive columns rose to the domed ceiling, which was gilded with constellations. I could've probably stood there all day gawking at the building structure but the sound of Chiron's voice brought me out of my day dream.

"Please, keep your voices low and stick to your partners. And, most definitely do not touch any of the thrones, unless you have a suicidal wish."

I shuddered and took a step away from my mother's throne. Luke Castellan, my partner and longtime friend, followed my lead. He smiled and the scar over his left eye which he had gotten on his recent quest rippled. It almost made him look evil…

I shook that thought away. No, Luke is not evil. He's kind, gentle, protective but not evil. I smiled at him briefly before returning to examining the throne room again. Before I could get any farther in my mental musings, I spotted movement from Lord Zeus's throne out of the corner of my eye. My head turned and cocked to the side questioningly.

"Annabeth, what are you looking at?"

I didn't answer him; I was too busy watching a boy emerge from the back of Zeus's throne. He looked nervous and he was biting his lower lip anxiously. He had messy jet black hair and deep sea green eyes. He was muscular, but not so much so that it looked repulsive like the Ares kids, and was about 5"10. I guess he did look kind of cute. I mentally slapped myself. What are you talking about, Annabeth? Luke is the one for you! Still, I couldn't help wondering who he was. I'd never seen him before at camp and he wasn't with us in the lift. I heard random whispers behind me like:

"Who is he?"

"Gods, he's hot!"

"I wonder if he's available..."

I could swear it on my life that the last two were said by Silena, a daughter of Aphrodite. I ignored them and instead focused on the god-like guy walking toward Chiron. He looked so much like Poseidon… Oh my gods! Could that be Lord Poseidon himself? Even though it was highly possible, I doubted it. Poseidon didn't usually choose to look like a teenager. Usually he looked like a middle-aged man. (At least that was what Chiron told me) I switched my gaze to Chiron wondering if he knew him but, he also wore the same confused look on his face as the rest of us. I shuffled a little closer to eavesdrop on their conversation but apparently, the boy noticed this. He paused for a moment and smiled at me. My heart rate quickened and I looked away before he could see the blush that was spreading on my cheeks. What was happening to me?

I heard Luke whisper in my ear, "Do you know him?" I thought I heard a jealous edge to his question but I brushed it off.

Instead, I shook my head, not tearing my eyes away from the guy and Chiron for a second. Chiron's expression was slowly changing from confused to sympathy to understanding then awe. All the campers had already fallen silent and were watching them converse with puzzlement. Finally, after what seemed like hours which was in fact only a few minutes, the guy stopped his chat with Chiron and headed over to us – me. He extended his hand toward me and flashed me a smile, which made me blush as much as the first one.

"Hi, my name's Percy Jackson."

* * *

><p><strong>Technically, he <em>did <em>talk to the campers (camper) so literally, you can't blame me. Ha! Toodles! **

**Oh yeah, if anyone has any 'Reading the book stories', feel free to tell me. I love those type of things!**

**C ya! **

**REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 23: They Find Out The Truth

**Ta-Da! Finally: A new chapter! I finished this a few seconds ago and I hope you like it. I checked my reviews just now and I notice that I received a flame. I just wanted to remind you that everyone has different preferences and different tastes. As for me, I love Percy and Annabeth and I find them adorable, so yeah. if you want stories with no Percabeth, I don't think my profile is the one for you. (I hope you don't take offence at my words.) Thank you. **

**Anyway, enjoy my new chapter. (This is about Chiron and Percy's conversation) **

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of my hiding place and into the campers' line of sight. Almost immediately, all the excited chatter in the room ceased and I could feel all their eyes on me. I put on a brave front and walked toward Chiron. He wore a look of bewilderment which I guessed the other campers were wearing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the blonde haired girl, Annabeth I think, boring holes at my back. Oh well, might as well make an impression now. Breaking my stride for a second, I met her gaze. I let my lips curve upward and showed my teeth. Strangely, I heard the girl catch her breath and look away. My eyebrows raised in question. Whaat? I decided to ignore her and switched my attention to Chiron again. His horse half was skittering and his tail flicked around nervously. I rolled my eyes. Come on, I'm not that scary… am I? I wasn't able to answer that because I reached Chiron at that moment. Pushing my questions away for now, I extended my hand toward him and smiled warmly at him. He took it eyed it cautiously before grasping it hesitantly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and introduced myself instead.<p>

"Hello, Chiron. My name is Percy Jackson."

Chiron looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, I haven't heard of you before."

I laughed and scratched the back of my hand awkwardly. "Yeah, you're not supposed to."

His eyebrows shot up and I could see that his curiosity was peeked. "And, why may that be?"

I took a deep breath. It's now or never. "It's a long story."

I told him about Smelly Gabe, the death of my mother, my running away, Apollo finding me, him bringing me to Olympus, the council's decision and my life on Olympus. That might have been alright but I had it summarized and it sort of came out like, "Gabe was my step-dad, he killed my mom on my birthday by burning her *wince*. I managed to run away before I was caught in the fire. I ran away to the nearby park where Apollo found me. He brought me to Olympus and Hera pitied *I scowled* me so much that she decided to adopt me. I've been living on Olympus since and the gods are like my family."

By the time I finished, Chiron's eyes were the size of dinner plates. I snapped my fingers in front of his face, "Hello? Hellooo? Olympus to Chiron. Come in, Chiron."

Chiron came out of his daze and that glazed look left his eyes only to be replaced by an awed and excited one. Honestly, he looked like a little kid on Christmas Eve. Suddenly, he started firing questions at me so fast that I couldn't even sneak a word, or a letter, in.

"Are you a demigod? Whose son are you? How long have you been living on Olympus? Have you made an emotional attachment to all the gods? Are you going to Camp Half-Blood soon?"

I held my hands up in surrender and held back a laugh. "Hold on, let me answer you, would you?" he fell silent and I answered his questions one by one, mentally ticking them off.

"Um, yes I'm a demigod. I'm a son of Poseidon and yes, I'll explain my existence to you later," I added that last part since Chiron had opened his mouth again. He nodded and waved at me to go on, seemingly excited to learn about my past. "I've been on Olympus since I was eight. Yes, I _have_ an attachment to the gods. Hera acts as my mother and Zeus and Poseidon as my fathers. The other gods and goddesses act as my brother or sister, other than Athena who acts as my teacher. And last of all, yes. I am going to Camp Half-Blood. I'll be going there in one week."

Chiron smiled at me," Then I guess you were the camper whom the gods warned me about."

I returned his smile. "Yep," I said, popping the _p_, "That's me."

He grinned at me half-heartedly before a thoughtful look crossed his face. He looked just about to wander off when he remembered me again. "Oh yes. You may go and speak to the other campers. I know they would love to learn more about you."

I nodded and sneaked a peak at Annabeth from the corner of my eye. "I think I'll do that."

He followed my gaze and chuckled. "I see." He winked at me. "You might want to be careful around her. Her mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and rival of your father."

I smirked. "I know."

He grinned again before waving me off and trotting away, muttering something about _new campers _and _jealousy_. I cringed at that reminder and walked over to where the blonde-haired boy and girl were standing. I outstretched his hand toward her and said, "Hi, my name is Percy Jackson."

Several things happened within those few seconds. Annabeth blushed and shook my hand, Luke, the blonde-haired boy, glared at me and Silena cooed something about love. One thought entered my head: What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Just to make sure that you all don't kill me, yes. The talk between Percy and the campers (notice the <em>s<em>) will be in the next chapter. I repeat: THE NEXT CHAPTER! Hope you don't burst by that time and wish you a goodnight (Or good morning from where ever you all are from) p.s. It's now 11.46pm here.**

**Bye, REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 24: I Get Rejected

**Heartbreak Alert! Read at your own risk. **

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth's POV<span>

What was wrong with me? I can't even get a single damn sentence out without stammering!

My hand, which was still held by 'Percy Jackson', turned cold and beads of sweat formed on my palms. Oh shit! Please don't notice, please don't notice, I prayed as I stuttered out my name.

"H-hi P-P-Percy, I'm A-Anna b-beth," I cursed mentally when I saw Percy's lips twitch. However, instead of bursting out laughing as I expected him to, he smiled kindly and shook my hand as though there was no problem with it. I was surprised, nonetheless, and heard Percy greeting Luke distantly. The hand which he touched was still cold and clammy but now, there was a tingly sensation to it. Surprisingly, I liked it. It took me a minute to process what I said, er, thought. When I did, the rest of my mentality which had been on Olympus disappeared. Oh. My. Gods! I'm turning into a love sick Aphrodite kid! I could almost hear my mother now: "Annabeth! How could you? And with a son of Poseidon no less!"

There was no mistaking it; Percy _was_ a son of Poseidon. His black hair and green eyes proved it. Even though I despised my feelings, I didn't regret them. I could hear Percy's voice behind me, now greeting the rest of the campers. Soft, warm and welcoming. I could feel myself practically melting at it. Shut up! I told the part of myself which had been trifled with by Aphrodite.

Never! she sang, Not until you reveal your feelings to him!

I gasped subconsciously and growled, Over my _dead_ body!

The voice giggled, We'll see…

I have reached the end of my string. Tingly sensation, melting at his voice, talking to myself, etc. I have _officially _gone mad. Before I could get all piped up again (which was a good thing for Percy) I heard someone whispering something to me at my ear. I snapped out of my daymare (nightmare but in the day. Haha) and said something intelligible like, "Huh? What?" I felt myself being turned but I hadn't regained enough sense to stop myself. Suddenly, I found myself facing Luke's blue eyes. That definitely snapped me out of my Percy dilemma. Without thinking, I swatted Luke's hands away from my shoulders and jumped back a good feet.

"Hey! What was that for?" Luke yelped, hurt evident in his eyes.

I blinked blankly once and realized what I'd done.

"Oh my gods, Luke. I'm _so_ sorry!"

I rushed over to him to give him a well-meaning hug but instead he stepped back.

"Luke?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, it's fine."

It was a terrible lie and I didn't buy it for a bit.

We stood there for a few awkward seconds when he broke the silence.

"Um, I'd better talk to, erm, Katie. Yeah, Katie."

He started walking off toward the brown-haired girl, leaving me staring at an empty space with tears gathering in my eyelids.

I was about to let out a sob when a soft , concerned voice asked behind me, "Annabeth, are you okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sniffle. Sniffle. Poor Annabeth. Dumped by her 'long time best friend'. Will Percy manage to heal her heart or will she be left heartbroken forever? *Gasp (!)* <strong>

**Stay tuned to find out! ;D**

**REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 25: I Find out a Parentage

** And now, the moment of truth...**

**Well? What are you waiting for? **

* * *

><p>I turned to find myself face to face with the one and only, Percy Jackson.<p>

I hastily wiped away my tears with the sleeve of my shirt and growled, "What do you think?"

Percy looked sympathetic and a little angry. Angry about what, I didn't know. Hello? My best friend just dumped me, what was I supposed to act like? I'm not exactly Mrs. Happy at the moment.

He held his hands up in surrender and gave me a sympathetic frown. "Sorry."

"You should be," I growled. I knew I shouldn't have treated him like that. After all, he didn't have anything to do with the fact that Luke walked away from me.

Another film of tears obscured my vision and I suddenly found myself in Percy's arms sobbing my heart out. He was stiff for a few seconds but slowly relaxed, wrapping his arms around me and patting on the back of my back reassuringly and muttering words of comfort which I couldn't hear. I could feel the other's eyes on us and I wished like hell that they would just leave us alone. Luckily, Percy seemed to know just what I wanted. I felt him tugging at my arm leading me away from the campers and Chiron, who had strangely been absent during the incident. I allowed myself to be pulled away, still sobbing my eyes out. After what seemed like hours which had in fact only been a few minutes, I ran out of tears to shed. I rubbed the dried tears from my face.

My head was still down and I didn't dare to meet Percy's gaze. Heck, I just ruined his shirt with my salty tears and I barely even knew the guy! I sniffled and rubbed my nose.

"Sorry about wetting it," I sniffed softly. I heard someone chuckling above me and I looked up questioningly. A smirk was pasted on his face but strangely, I wasn't offended. He saw the question in my eyes and tried to disguise his laughs with coughs. Key word: Tried.

"What are you talking about?" he asked innocently once his 'coughing' stopped. I felt my exasperation flare and I scowled at him. "Your shirt. What else would I be talking about?"

"I still don't know what you're talking about," he said. I could see his lips twitching, tugging up into a smile.

I shot him one of my famous 'are-you-crazy' look. "Your shirt! I cried on it and now it's wet!"

He shook his head, sending his raven black hair into even more disarray. I glared at him and shifted back to get a better view of him. Big mistake. All at once, I could feel a slight blush creep onto my cheeks and a light headedness enter my brain.

"U-um," I stuttered. Just then, I caught sight of his shirt. His dry, non tear stained shirt.

"Holy Hades!" I shrieked jumping onto my feet.

Percy chuckled as though seeing me getting the surprise of my life was funny. I shot him a dirty look causing him to shut up. Since I was still standing, Percy pulled himself onto his feet as well. His facial expression was mischievous and he had started snickering again.

"See? I told you I didn't know what you were talking about."

I gawked at his short and started. "How did you -?" Suddenly it hit me. Messy black hair, green eyes the same shade of the sea, looks like a mini Poseidon. I gasped at the sudden realization. "You're a son of Poseidon."

Percy smirked and clapped his hands, "Ding, ding, ding! We've got a winner!"

I blushed and bumped his shoulder playfully. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"Seaweed Brain?" he asked sounding amused.

"Yep."

"Well then… you are Wise Girl."

I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya'll like it!<strong>

**Question:** Does anyone know a good way to introduce why Percy was on Olympus when the campers arrived? I'm kinda stuck.

**Anyway, sorry that the relationship was so... fast.**

**This _is_ my first time writing a romance. Yeesh, I'm dying here guys! **

**Also, I'll try to update every Tuesday from now on. (Or whenever I'm free) If I miss the deadline, I'll probably update the next day. Thanks for understanding!**

**REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 26: I Get a Tour

**5 reasons as to why I haven't been updating:**

**1) Still having a hard time adapting to school. (Yeah, I'm one of those slow adaptors.)**

**2) Major writors block**

**3) Homework! (It's going to be the death of me)**

**4) Wasting too much time reading stories of other fanfictioners (Man, I love that word!)**

**5) Lost interest of the story. Or, in other words: B-O-R-E-D**

**Sorry. ATTENTION: I'm also gonna try to write tthe story in third person POV from now on cuz' it might inspire me (I'm weird that way) Sorry for the inconvenience caused**

* * *

><p>Percy nodded toward the throne room.<p>

"You ready to face them?"

A bit my lower lip and chewed on it reluctantly.

Finally, I answered," No, not now. Maybe later."

Percy smiled in agreement.

"Sure," he shrugged as if it was no big deal. Pft, it's not like we were blowing off a meeting with the gods. –Please note the sarcasm-

As if he knew in which direction my thoughts were going, he quickly changed the subject.

"Hey, maybe you'd like a tour of Olympus?" he recommended his eyes shining brightly.

I almost shrieked with delight but kept myself under control and instead nodded and gave him a smile.

"Sure."

He grinned, something which took my breath away, and took hold of my hand. I looked away before he could see the blush spreading to my cheeks.

"So, where do you want to go first? Maybe visit the nine muses or the huge gladiator ring? Oh, how 'bout the gods temples?" Percy rambled on and on.

I giggled and followed after him, not that I had a choice since he was holding onto my hand, not that I was protesting… I rubbed my chin thoughtfully, a habit I had inherited from my father when he was playing with his 'military figures'.

"The temples?" I said hopefully.

Percy stopped mid ramble and threw me a breath-taking smile. His grip on my hand tightened.

"The temples it is," he announced.

I laughed at his dramatics and rolled my eyes but allowed myself to be hauled away. I stood at the front of my mother's temple, Athena's temple. It was beautiful! The architecture, the colors, the structure… Wow!

I could feel Percy's eyes on me but I, however, only had eyes for the beautiful building in front of me. The temple was identical to the Parthenon in every possible way. The walls were creamy white and some corners were layered with moss. I would bet on the River Styx that Athena didn't let that grow there on purpose. It was only to accentuate the beauty of this already beautiful temple. The gardens were ringed with olives and olive trees and the smell was pungent. Above the entrance of the temple was the silhouette of an owl and supporting the roof were four thick pillars with the Greek alphabet carved, in a spiral, on it.

"Wow," I murmured under my breath. Percy stepped toward me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I know, right?"

Almost in a dream-like trance, I stepped forward to touch an olive that was hanging right in front of me. I was just about an inch away when Percy noticed and pulled me back hurriedly.

"Don't touch that! Athena _will_ be pissed if you do. Child of hers or not."

I immediately snapped out of my surprise and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry," I muttered.

Percy only shook his head bemusedly like I hadn't done anything wrong, "Nah, don't worry about it. But just remember this one rule."

I turned my full attention to him.

"No to-chee-to-chee."

I smacked him after that. Hey, I do watch Kuzco and I _know _when I'm being mocked.

"Shut up," I said in amusement.

He grinned at me, "So, want to go to Artemis's temple now? After that we go back to the throne room. The others might be worried about you already."

I nodded, agreeing to his logic. For a son of Poseidon –or sea spawn as Athena would have liked to call him- he sure was smart.

He smiled.

"Let's go."

I let him lead me again, now to a silver-domed building. It was nice but in my opinion, it wasn't as nice as the Athena temple. He noticed my dissatisfied expression and said in amusement, "It's actually much better at night than it is in the morning. This is Apollo's forte."

I laughed, something I'd been doing a lot with him lately, but turned into a sigh.

"What's wrong?" asked Percy, concern written all over his face.

I couldn't help a giggle at his panicked face but took his hand nonetheless to calm him down.

"No, it's nothing. But," I put on the best pouty face I could muster including wide, innocent-looking eyes and trembling lower lip, "Could we _please_ notgo back yet?"

Percy's concerned look turned to an extremely humored one right away.

"So that's what's it's all about," he smirked.

"_Please_!" I complained putting my expression on full blast.

Percy turned away but not before I saw the smile tugging on his lips.

"Sorry, nope."

I let go of his hand which I suddenly realized I had been holding and ket out an exasperated sigh. I waved my hands dismissively.

"Fine, fine."

Percy faced me again, now smiling widely, and took my hand again.

"Let's go then."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna update randomly now cuz' I don't know when I'll be able to update and I don't want to break <em>everyone<em> of my promises. Thanks for understanding! REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 27: I'm Attracted To A Stranger

To say I was nervous would be an understatement. We had practically blown off the gods for an important meeting about some new camper and left Chiron and the rest without any permission. If it weren't for Percy's hand holding mine, I would have acted chicken and run away again –Of course, Zeus could strike me down. But, hey, a girl can dream, right?-

He pulled me past the temples, the arena –a huge, historic looking one that seemed as thought they were used for gladiator battles, which, knowing the gods, would have easily been true- , the fountain –where I waved to the muses again-, up the steps to the courtyard and to the huge golden doors. Strangely enough though, I wasn't that frightened at the prospect of meeting twelve pissed off gods. I had a strange feeling that Percy could handle it. In fact, just being with him made me feel safe. Which was weird considering the fact that we had just met. But there was something about Percy, the confident aura around him that made people feel at home when with him, I was one of them. By the time we reached the doors, I wasn't shaking in fear, much. Percy, however, seemed to only have a mild, questioning air around him, kind of like the ones we get when you're wondering what's for breakfast or like that. I know. Weird, right?

With the golden doors looming above us, the familiar wave of discomfort washed over me. I prayed to every god out there, even Poseidon, (Which was _very _desperate of me if I do say so myself) that I wouldn't get struck down by Zeus's master bolt.

Percy must have noticed my obvious fear because he squeezed my hand, which I didn't even realize was still held by his, reassuringly. He leaned in close to my ear.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it,' he said.

His soft breath tickled my ear and I resisted the urge to shiver in delight. A now familiar pink spread to my cheeks. Instead of restraining his laughter like he did in the throne room, he outright chuckled.

Flustered, I yanked my hand away from him and placed it on my hip instead. I saw a disappointed expression cross Percy's face as my hand left his but I must've been imagining it. He couldn't have been disappointed because we'd just met, right?

"What are you laughing at?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

His chuckles died down but not enough not to be heard. But, he shut up at the glare I gave him.

"I'm sorry," he said, raising his hands in a peaceful manner, but a slightly joking expression on his face, "it's just that you look so cute when you blush."

I know he must've meant it as a joke but I found myself flushing again. Damn! What was it about this boy that made me all fluttery inside?

Before I could solve the puzzle that was Percy Jackson, I felt one of my hands being pried away from my hip. I looked up surprised and met the gaze of him in the flesh. He smiled slightly and took my hand in his. My face must have resembled a tomato by now.

As if unsure of himself, he tugged at my hand hesitantly.

"Wise Girl? Don't you want to get in right about now? We won't want to keep the gods waiting, do we?"

Despite his nervous state, he was still in the mood to joke. Amazing.

I shook my head at his little joke but a smile tugged up at my lips. That was probably what Percy must have wanted to achieve because he flashed an answering grin. I nodded.

"Let's go."

To this point, I was still praying to the gods that I wouldn't be fried.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, I'm back. I know some of you may be pretty much pissed off at me for not uploading sooner but I'm honestly sorry for the late reviews. You could say that I'd lost my inspiration a little while. Luckily, thanks to a certain user named <strong>fluorish1998<strong> who gave me a push in the right direction, I've decided not to keep you guys waiting any longer and update regularly from now on. Oh, and not to mention to complete all my other Percy Jackson stories. Whoopee! i'm sure all of you are happy to hear that. I'll complete Prince of Olympus first followed by either Percy Jackson: I've turned into a girl or Percy Jackson: Titan's Curse MY WAy depending on you, my dear viewers. Now, **I'll update every Saturday**. Hopefully, I'll be able to stick to that. See you soon!_


	29. Chapter 28: I Uncover Some Secrets

The scene that greeted us at the throne room was chaos. Complete and utter chaos. An indoor storm was raging, drenching everyone within a four mile radius. Owls were flying everywhere pecking on whatever poor soul's head they could land on. Grape vines covered the extent of the thrones and sprouted out of every available crack. The temperature kept changing, dropping and rising once every second. Flying work tools whirled dangerously in an unknown wind source. Peacock feathers colored the floors. In one corner of the room stood the campers, huddled into one group with Chiron coming up front. His horse half was skittering nervously and even he looked unsure at the turn of events.

Naturally, I was terrified but not to the point where I was unable to think properly. Had someone touched one of the thrones? Had the Olympians gotten into a fight with the campers in the crossfire? Or worse, had the Titans suddenly attacked?

In the midst of my fear and self worry, I vaguely registered Percy by my side with an irritated expression on his face. What was he annoyed at? Why wasn't he trembling in fear? Why does he look as though this was a daily occurrence? My questions almost drowned out the hubbub caused by the scene before me.

Almost.

The sounds were rising to an extent where I couldn't even hear myself think. I could see Luke attempting to shout over the racket to me, to no avail. So caught up in my inner musings, I didn't notice Percy placing his forefingers into his mouth until a piercing whistle broke me out of my stupor. It was worse than the noise. Shrill and attention seeking as it was.

Just as I was about to cover my ears, a deep, booming voice echoed in the room. I've never heard Percy angry before but now that I have, I never want to hear it again. He sounds scarier than the one pissed off Zeus if that was possible. Almost immediately, the monsoon stopped. The owls paused in midair and turned their wide yellow eyes to Percy. The grape vines disappeared. The temperature stabilized. The work tools dropped. The feathers melted into the ground. And the Olympians appeared. And boy, did they look pissed. Except Hera, who looked strangely relieved?

"Percy!" thundered Zeus, his electric blue eyes flashing dangerously. Wait, how did the King of the gods know Percy? "Where have you been?"

I turned my attention away from the angry god and to the annoyed, but less so, boy beside me.

He met his piercing gaze calmly. (Which I thought was impossible considering the rage they held) "I was out," he said curtly.

Zeus's eyes flared again, so much so that the gods behind him shuffled uncomfortably.

"Do you know how worried I'd been when I noticed that you weren't here?" he had started ranting now and the winds had started to pick up again.

Percy's sea green eyes softened a fraction and he let out his bated breath. His posture relaxed and, just like that, he converted back to the old Percy who had given me a tour of Olympus and had grown to lo- like. Had grown to like. Thankfully, he didn't notice the pink spreading to my cheeks, as locked in a stare down with Zeus as he was.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. Barely perceptible to my ears and definitely unable to be heard of by the campers and Chiron, who had stopped their cowering and were watching the strange interaction with puzzled eyes. "I should've told you where I was."

Now, he sounded like a kid who had forgotten to ask his parents permission to go out. But Zeus seemed to understand and sighed. His shoulders sagged and for the first time, I noticed the worry lines that had marred his face.

"It's alright," he said, some relief leaked into his words.

By now I was thoroughly confused but before I could speak out, another voice rang.

"What the Hades was that?"

Connor Stoll. He was a son of Hermes, together with his brother, Travis. But even though he was the thief's son, you could still trust him to be blunt and to the point. All eyes turned to him for a second; causing him to turn a deep shade of rouge and to look away, then back to the group at the front. Question was clear in their eyes. And I suppose Percy saw it too because he sighed loudly and scratched the back of his head in a frustrating manner. He kicked at an imaginery crack on the floor as he spoke.

"This was not how I wanted to introduce myself." I heard him mutter to himself. I was seriously questioning his identity now.

"Percy," I said in a 'don't-mess-with-me' tone," What do you mean?"

At the sound of my voice, he straightened and met me with a unrelenting and firm gaze. I found myself locked in place.

"My name is Percy Jackson," he said in a somewhat important tone, "Birth son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. Adopted son of Zeus and Hera. Sibling of the Council. Reason for the truce with Hades and Prince of Olympus."

* * *

><p><em>And the secret is out! HEY, guys! I've decided to treat you to a day early update. Hope you enjoy it. Oh yeah, could you also<strong> spread the word<strong> that **I'm updating again**? Thanks for your help and don't forget to **REVIEW**!_


	30. Chapter 29: I Mess With My Family

I was pissed. No. Beyond pissed. If it weren't my parents and family who caused this, I would hit them. In fact, I was seriously contemplating it. How was it possible that my parents were able to put me in these situations in the first place? Wasn't I a good kid? Didn't I listen to my parents? Did my chores? Eat my vegetables? …

Okay, the first might be more or less. I _did _go on strike last week when dad cut off my water powers when I when I soaked Hera. And I _did _skip cleaning Apollo's sun car last week but, hey! I was tired. And the last…

Uh, we're getting off track here. The point is I'm a good- okay, semi-good- boy. Period.

And now, how do the gods reward me?

With an angry girl whom I actually _liked, _a group of bewildered campers, an enraged god and a centaur that was now staring at me as though I was a science experiment he couldn't figure out. Isn't my life great?

I could barely suppress the urge to glare at Zeus, seeing as he was already fuming mad and provoking him was the- no not even the last. Provoking him was not on my list _at all._ I settled for glaring at the floor. I could feel Annabeth's gray eyes piercing through me, demanding an explanation, probably as mad as me _at _me for not telling her the truth. Without looking up, I addressed her.

"I know, and I'll tell you later."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her look mildly surprised before she erased it and gave me a stiff nod and stalking off toward the other campers. I mentally sighed. _I was in for it now._

The sound of giggling made me look up from the spot that I was boring a hole through. Anyone could tell that the high pitched, slightly annoying and love-filled sound belonged to none other than Aphrodite herself. I knew that giggle. It was the one reserved for when she was watching very dramatic dramas or watching someone's troubled love life which _she_ caused. I caught her gaze and one thought ran through my mind: _Oh no she didn't_.

As though she could read my mind, she grinned cheekily and shrugged, she looked like an angel in her white robes and blond hair but I knew that underneath that mask was the soul of a madman, or madwoman more suitably.

Before I could give chase, something which I might have done considering my annoyed state, a hand descended on my shoulder. I strained my neck to catch sight of my adopted father, Zeus.

"Let's go," he said in a gruff but affectionate voice. There was a hint of weariness in there too and I immediately felt guilty for leaving without letting him know earlier. I would make it up to him later, but not now.

I nodded and allowed him to steer me towards his throne, the campers following shortly after.

I took my usual place at the foot of his throne while the Olympians took their seats, leaving the campers squirming uncomfortably in the middle of the room. Considering the turn of events, I was pleasantly surprised to find that not all of them were that shaken by the news. Of course, Chiron still looked excited and one camper, Silena Beauregard, looked minutes from fainting. The Stoll brothers were uncomfortably fidgeting and shifting their eyes. They looked like they had been called in for questioning. The thought brought a smile to my face.

"What's so funny?" a voice asked from nowhere.

I jumped and almost went for Riptide. That was until I realized that it was Annabeth. She had inched closer while I was studying the campers and she was now almost right beside me, separated only by a few centimeters. I gave her a nod of acknowledgement before the thought of the Stoll brothers squirmed its way into my mind. I found myself smiling again.

I lifted my chin over to where the sons of Hermes where shuffling.

"Didn't their father ever teach them never to look nervous for a questioning? Definitely not their questioning either."

She followed where I gestured and the corners of her lips curled up. But it vanished as soon as it appeared, only to be replaced by a look of question and betrayal.

"Why?"

It was only one word but it spoke volumes. I knew from experience that lying too a child of Athena was asking for trouble so I decided to tell her the truth. Or as close to the truth as possible anyway.

I sighed and finally looked her straight in the eye. "Would you have believed me if I told you that I was the birth son of Poseidon but was adopted by Hera and Zeus, lived on Olympus for _and_," I emphasized seeing that she was going to interrupt, "was good friends with all your mums and dads?"

Annabeth's face was glowing like Rudolph's nose by this time but she _still _refused to be shown up, and by a son of Poseidon no less, so I decided to deliver the finishing blow.

"And was the _Prince _of Olympus?"

She huffed and crossed her arms. (Something which was done by Athena all the time and, I am proud to admit, most of the time was by my doing)

Her lips formed some quiet words. I found myself leaning in slightly with a puzzled look on my face.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Annabeth's face darkened some more but she lifted her head a little. I could still see her mouth forming some words but she was still to quiet for me to hear.

"Louder please," I said mildly annoyed by her obvious reluctance.

She scowled and her head shot up. Her face was the color of a tomato and I could barely contain my laughter.

"I said you win, alright? You're right. I wouldn't have believed you."

Sheesh, when people said that children of Athena's' pride was strong but I could never get used to its actual strength! It's just admitting that I was right and she was wrong. How hard could that be?

Instead of voicing my opinions, which would have definitely provoked another fight between me and Annabeth, I shook my head in amusement.

"Do you know how many times I hear Athena say that to me? Heck, it's a daily occurrence here."

To say she was shocked was an understatement, her mouth dropped and her face paled. She looked like she had just seen a freaking ghost!

I was about to retort when a deep grumble made me look up. Dad (Zeus) looked semi amused, but, for the most part, still looked a little bit exasperated.

"Percy," he said in his low, be-a-good-host voice," Would you mind sharing with us what was so interesting that you couldn't wait to have a chat with Ms. Chase here?"

Sure, he sounded innocent enough but I knew from experience that there was a mischievous side of Zeus worse than Hermes and Apollo put together. And, unfortunately, it chose today to rear its ugly head.

I blushed and turned away from Annabeth who was blushing like Rudolph's nose. Haha. I glared at him, silently conveying that we would be having a loong chat later on the dos and don'ts of the Percy list. (Staring with 'no embarrassing Percy's crush in front of campers and Chiron, or anyone else for that matter')

He chuckled and shook his head in amusement. But, apparently, the campers had yet to meet anyone who had managed to glare at the king of gods and lived to tell the tale because they all gasped loudly. Chiron included.

Zeus have mercy…

I scowled mildly at them. Damn, this was starting to get annoying. Luckily for them, I happened to have good control and managed not to soak any of them with my freakishly awesome water powers, and instead cleared my throat impatiently.

"Do you want to hear my story or not?"

A wave of nods answered me.

"Then keep quiet and let me speak!" I huffed.

Silence met my announcement and I nodded satisfyingly.

"Good, now stay that way."

I could feel the gods and goddesses disapproving glares at my back but I ignored them. I knew I would probably be in a whole lot of trouble later but, for now let's settle for some ignorance.

I took a deep breath, then out came the story of my life.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, sorry I was late. It's been a hectic day. Lucky for you, my dear readers that I'm a devoted person and thus, you have the fanfic today instead of tomorrow. How good am I? Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and <strong>REVIEW!<strong>_


	31. Chapter 30: We Get Invited to a Party

_Hey, hey, hey! Sorry for the MIA but I'm back and let me tell you that I'll give you daily updates from now on. Remember: Every Saturday, got it? Anyways, this is an uber long chapter that I typed out today and, since it's 12.15am where I'm at, I'm pretty sleepy. Hope you like it._

**_Alert: I added some more things at the end of the fanfic cuz' it didn't managed to get in the first time. Thanks. ( the part where Annabeth and Percy are starting to fall asleep) _**

Once I was done, I took in all the awed faces of the campers (and Chiron) and the slightly miffed but proud faces of my family. I knew that their annoyance wasn't directed at me but Gabe. And let me tell you, he was damned lucky he had died then in the fire, or else he would have had to deal with an angry group of Olympians out to murder him. Not that I wouldn't like that, of course. However, having Uncle Hades on my side had helped and let's just say that he's now right where he belongs: the Fields of punishment. I'd never heard what punishment he had assigned him but whenever I would ask, he would just smile creepily and say," He got his just desserts…" After that, I avoided the question entirely. Anyway, we're going of track here. I was getting slightly annoyed by the campers' never blinking eyes (Seriously, how do they manage to keep them open for so long?), and unfortunately, that included Annabeth too. That girl's eyes were bigger than dinner plates. So I decided to give them a wake-up call, in the only way I knew I could.

I doused them with salt water.

"Percy!" the campers indignantly yelled, Annabeth loudest of all.

I merely chuckled and shrugged, ignoring the glares from everyone, including the gods, for soaking their kids.

"What?"

After much persuasion and quite a number of threats (Who knew Hera could have such a colorful language?), I reluctantly evaporated the water from everyone's clothes, leaving them dry, and fixed their messed up hairstyles with my awesome water powers. Then we invited them for a feast in the lounge room. I noticed Annabeth lagging behind so I slowed down awhile and allowed her to catch up. She sighed when she saw me before clearing her throat to speak.

"I was wondering, will you be staying here or will you be coming to camp with m- us. I mean us!" she amended quickly, her face beetroot red.

"Well, I-" I started before Annabeth interrupted me.

"I mean, it's alright if you want to stay with your family and all that," she continued, oblivious to my vain attempts to cut in, "But I was wondering whether you'd want to come and visit camp for a while."

"Wise Girl, I-"I tired again, in vain.

"Camp is really great, there's sword fighting, which I'm sure you're good at, a giant field where we grow grapes, a climbing wall with, to add a little challenge, lava spurting from the sides, a huge lake where-" she rambled on and on while I tried to stop her.

Damn, I shouldn't have called her Wise Girl. There was one to many syllables! If I hadn't said it, I might have been able to squeeze in a few words of reassurance. But then what was I supposed to call her? Annabeth? That was one more syllable than the other! Shit, now she's got me talking to myself. Argh!

When I snapped out of my conversation with myself, I realized that Annabeth was still talking.

"The big house is where Chiron and Dionysus stay at, at camp. The forest is stocked with-"

I did the only thing I could to stop her.

I filled her mouth up with sea water.

I know that might sound dangerous to you non sons of Poseidon but, believe me; I know perfectly well what I'm doing, somewhat anyway. Besides, it's just one teensy bubble of water. I'd never let it burst accidentally, causing Annabeth to choke and, since she was not an awesome son of Poseidon like me, she'd probably cough to her death and then I'd be attacked by a flock of demonic owls from an equally demonic Athena…

Okay, that might not have sounded very reassuring but just trust me.

Anyway, Annabeth immediately stopped talking, since talking with water in your mouth is quite difficult, but apparently, she didn't know what happened because a confused expression passed her face briefly and she tried to speak again. Let me just tell you that her attempt didn't work well and, to be plain, she sounded like a fish out of water. Fortunately, the others were too far and too preoccupied to notice us.

She glared at me and crossed her arms; though she failed at looking stern because her mouth was still forced wide open by the water. Haha.

She gave me the Look, the one that Athena always used when I did something really bad, like throwing my mythology books for example/

Luckily, I was immune to that, considering how many times she uses that for me a day, I _should_be. I just chuckled.

"Alright, listen," I started, pausing a while to check to see if she was then continuing, "I _will_be going to Camp Half-Blood. Tomorrow in fact. Mom and dad, Hera and Zeus in your case, invited you all here to allow me to make some friends in the campers. Any more questions?"

When she shook her head, I evaporated the water. The first thing to come out of her mouth was:

"Percy Jackson! Never, and I mean _never_, ever do that again! Do I make myself clear?"

She was seething so much that I decided to play it safe and nod my head.

"Good."

She took a deep breath to calm herself but surprised me when she reached for my hand with a friendly grin.

"Now let's join the party before anyone realizes we're missing."

I smiled at her and took her hand, before sprinting. Laughing, I totally didn't notice a black shadow from around the corner heading toward the throne room.

When we arrived at the lounge room, the party was already at full blast. The Stoll brothers were rocking it out on the disco floor, imitating some of rock singer by sticking out their tongues and shaking their heads like wet dogs. I could safely say that they looked like idiots. Katie, their only audience was watching them; chuckling to herself every time they did something stupid. Which was most of the time to be honest. Charles, Lee and Castor were converged at one end of the room, talking between themselves. I didn't interrupt them because they looked like they enjoyed each others company. It was also good to see the gods interacting with their kids: Ares was laughing and belching along with Clarisse on one of the plush couches. Unlike her, he looked totally carefree even with the party surrounding him. Aphrodite was huddled in the corner with Silena, giggling ever so often. It hurt to stare at them because of their changing appearances. The rest of the gods were either helping themselves to the food set out or randomly stealing campers from their groups to catch up on their lives. A perfect family setting.

"Woah," I heard Annabeth say beside me.

I turned to her, a grin playing on my face.

"Nice huh?" I asked.

When she nodded, I continued, "I got the Olympians to prepare this feast for those who would be visiting yesterday. You want to go grab some food?"

She grinned, showing her set of pearly whites.

"Let's go."

We weaved through the crowd, never letting go of each other's hands.

"Great party, Perce!" I heard Connor shout over the music from somewhere to my right.

I shot him my signature smirk.

"The only one you'll ever be invited to."

He scowled at me playfully while some laughs erupted in the crowd, Annabeth chuckled behind me.

"You shouldn't tease him so much, you know," she giggled.

I flashed a smile. "I'm just being a good host."

By the time we reached the buffet table, we were laughing together as though we were good friends rather than strangers who just met a few hours ago. I liked it. The food was almost out as we sat down and I knew for certain that Hermes and Apollo must have finished at least a half of the buffet. Now, all that was left was a plate of cold brownies, some scraps of chicken wings, a small tub of ice cream and half a bottle of cherry coke.

I blushed at the poor selection. "Do you want something?" I asked, unable to meet her eye. I'll hunt the Olympians down later and give them a lecture on only raiding the buffet table _after_the campers. For now, I'll settle for embarrassment.

Thankfully, she acted good natured and just shrugged. "Some chicken's good."

I nodded, still staring at my feet, and shuffled with her to the end of the table to get a plate.

Once we loaded up our plates with some of the remaining food, we took the seats lining the wall of the room. Unfortunately, that was where my parents and Aunt Athena were sitting.

"Percy, Annabeth," Athena beamed when she spotted us, "Nice to know you've decided to grace us with your presence."

This time, it was Annabeth who blushed. I just laughed. It was obvious she wasn't used to this much attention from her parent. Heck, all demigods weren't. Unfortunately, I was and this meant that I went through this every day.

"You're not important enough; I actually came here to talk to my parents," I replied coolly.

I heard Annabeth gasp behind me but I brushed it off. This was basically routine for us.

"Oh yeah," she challenged, her eyes gaining that determined fire they always developed when presented with a challenge, "Who said I want to talk to you, anyway. Everyone knows I don't associate myself with sea spawns."

'Oohs' and 'aahs' erupted from our audience, whom, at that moment, was everyone, especially the demigods.

I grinned. "Too bad Athena, cause you've got one as your brother."

My parents laughed and all at once the tension dissolved. We joined in.

"Well done, Percy. You're getting better at it, though I'd say that your comebacks are still a little bit rusty, it's not bad for a son of Poseidon," she lowered her voice dramatically all of a sudden, "But I'd like to continue this with you later, in the library maybe?"

I grin wormed its way into my face. "Oh, you're _so_on, Bird brain."

"Kelp head."

"Feather face."

"Fish Breath."

"Big mouth."

"Sea-"

"ENOUGH!" Zeus thundered. Lightning flashed outside as though to prove his point.

Poseidon leaned toward Hades, who had been watching the verbal fight closely.

"This is better than a soap opera."

Hades snorted, "He's so dramatic."

He agreed openly.

Zeus gave them the evil eye briefly before turning to Athena and me, who were still glaring at each other, though more playfully now. It was obvious who would win if he were to argue with us. Instead, he sighed.

"Athena, Percy. Not in front of the guests," he said warily.

"What guests?" we both wondered aloud and froze when we saw the dozens of eyes on them.

"Oh… that guests…" Strangely, Athena and I said this together and we seemed more like twins then ever. People would always say we were biological brother and sister because we always acted the same and sometimes completed each other's sentences. Not to mention the fact that we loved arguing with each other in a brother-sister fashion.

Hera gestured to the seat I had been about to take before I was dragged into the debate with Athena. Luckily, she didn't seem angry, just amused. I remember the first time Athena and I had a fight. Hera had to scream at us to clean up the mess we made and we had to do kitchen cleaning duties for two whole months. Ouch.

"Percy, why don't you and Annabeth sit down? Your food's getting cold."

I blankly stared at my empty hands. Food?

"Here you go," said Annabeth, handing my plate over to me then plopping down on the seat beside the one Hera was pointing to.

Idly, I remembered handing the plate to Annabeth midway into the fight. So that's where it went.

"Oh," I said stupidly. "Thanks."

I took my seat and, when Athena copied, the crowd dispersed.

"Sorry about that," I apologized to Annabeth, who was staring at me like I'd grown two heads.

"Sorry? Sorry? By the gods, Percy, you just argued with Athena and you didn't become fried fish. How?"

I was pretty proud of making Annabeth surprised but then she had to go and call me fried fish. Way to make my mood drop.

"It's basically a daily occurrence here on Olympus."

I chuckled at her goldfish face. "Seriously, it's not that important."

She snapped her mouth shut and gave me a curious look over before sighing and shaking her head.

"What?" I asked since I totally didn't know what she was talking about.

When she finally met my eyes, they were filled with some sort of emotion I couldn't decipher.

"You don't know just how special you are, Percy."

After that awkward conversation, we carried on as though she had said nothing at all. It seemed as though we had been friends our whole life and we talked about everything ranging from things as shallow as what our favorite colors were to those as deep as why she didn't want to go back to her mortal father.

She told me that her father and step mother didn't want her around to endanger her family, that nobody in her family cared about her. Despite what she said, I doubted they were as bad as she said had described. It was probably the result of anger and resentment built over the years. Whoa… When did I ever get that deep? Besides, nobody could be that evil (not including Gabe), right?

"You should try living with your dad again. Write a letter or something," I offered.

"Thanks for the advice," she said, probably the coldest I'd ever heard her at, "but I'm not into self inflicted pain."

I shrugged and let it go. I didn't want to push her for any information.

"So," I stalled, wracking my brain for a new conversation starter since Annabeth looked ready to kill," What do you think of your first visit to Olympus."

All at once, that angry look in her eyes left and she let herself smile.

_Thank you. _

I blinked at the sudden intrusion of mind and caught the eye of Athena when I looked up. She smiled and nodded before continuing her conversation with Hera. I scowled inwardly as I returned my attention to Annabeth. I should have known. Ever since we met, Athena and I also developed this strange mind connection. Sometimes, if I thought hard enough, she'd be able to hear them, likewise for her. I know, it's weird but sometimes it had its uses. Like now, for instance. I hadn't realized Athena would be listening in, which was kind of stupid since she and Annabeth were like centimeters away.

Luckily, it seemed like she hadn't too.

"It's really great. And even though it was a little _disruptive_what with you dragging me around Olympus, I loved the trip over all. It was nice to hear that you all bothered to put on a party for us. And I think it's managed to show the majority of us that the Olympians aren't all that heartless."

I tried not to get angry at the fact that she just called the family, who had taken me in at eight, heartless and tried to focus on the fact that the gods couldn't really visit their children because of their stupid ancient laws which would probably give them that type of impression of them. But I must have been still pretty angry because she managed to see some of my anger in my eyes.

Her eyes suddenly widened and she immediately looked as if she wished she could take back what she had said.

"Oh my gods!" she exclaimed, looking sorry, "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. It's just that it's so easy to act like myself around you."

I grinned, though a blush still crept to my cheeks. At least I didn't feel angry anymore. "That's what every one says."

She punched me on the shoulder playfully.

"Seaweed Brain," she laughed.

"Wise Girl," I copied.

We shared a laugh before she snuggled into my side, with me placing my chin on her head.

Everything started to get black and fuzzy around the edges.

"We really should get packing," I yawned.

No response.

"Annabeth?"

I nudged her a little with my chin then realised she was fast asleep. I allowed myself a grin, which was the most I could give in my sleepy state.

"Good night, Wise Girl," I whispered.

Then I let the darkness overtake me.

**_Aw, wasn't that sweet? I love sweet! Wow, I've changed haven't I? Anyway, REVIEW to me whether you like it or not. I hope it's the former. And so, i'll copy Percy right now and say gd night to you folks out there. C ya! REVIEW! _**


	32. Chapter 31: I Wake Up on The Wrong Side

The party had already begun to die down by the time the sun rose on the horizon. Chiron looked away from where he had been chatting with Poseidon, his eyes widening with surprise.

"Oh my, it's sunrise already?" he murmured under his breath.

Poseidon followed his gaze. "It seems so. Apollo is in a good mood."

The sun was bright, brighter than it should have been at this time of day, one indicator of his moods.

Chiron nodded in agreement before turning back to him. Sorry played on his features. "We should be going now," he said.

Answering groans greeted his announcement.

Ignoring them, he continued for an amused Poseidon

"It's already dawn and I'd bet that Dionysus isn't really happy right now."

His listener's mouth suddenly dropped. "Dionysus is caring for the children at camp?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes?" answered Chiron, his horse half skittering nervously under the god's intense stare.

"Are you crazy? How could you do that to the children? It's probably a boot camp right now."

Chiron's reply was cut off from a high shriek.

"Eek!" screamed a certain goddess of love.

Various shouts answered her.

"What happened?"

"Fire?"

"Where's the spider?"

The third was from Athena obviously.

Aphrodite gave them a glare.

"Shut up! I'm just looking at them. _So_cuute!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands and bouncing on the spot like a kid.

Everyone followed her line of sight and paused when they saw what they she was staring at so excitedly.

'Oh's and 'Oh my gods's rang throughout the room.

Silena copied her mother.

"They look so sweet together!" she shrieked, now fully mimicking Aphrodite.

"I know right?"

They linked hands and bounced in a circle.

"Percabeth! Percabeth! Percabeth!" they sang.

Their surrounding listeners eyed them with the same amount of confusion or, in Clarisse's and Ares's case, disgust.

"What in the name of Olympus are you talking about?" yelled Hera, breaking them out of their happy trance.

"Percy-"

"And Annabeth!"

"So-"

"Cute!"

They collapsed in giggles and resumed their bouncing, singing the stupid couple name.

Ares gagged.

"That is disgusting," he commented, only to be hit on the head by a pink stiletto. Clarisse held back her insult, for fear of the deadly stiletto thrower called Aphrodite, but agreed along her father's lines.

"Shut up!" Aphrodite hissed before continuing their bounces.

Apparently, they were too loud because Annabeth and Percy woke up groggily.

"Quiet down, will you?" Percy whined, half asleep, looking adorable with his arms still around Annabeth.

"Yeah," Annabeth mumbled, snuggling deeper, "We're trying to sleep here."

Athena and Poseidon watched them with a cross between amusement and annoyance while Aphrodite let out a muffled coo.

"Aren't they just so cute?" Silena asked in a whisper.

Quick as a flash, a celestial bronze knife appeared jut beside her head.

"Okay," Annabeth's angry voice cut through the barely kept silence, "What's with the commotion?"

Everyone turned to Annabeth who was sitting up in Percy's lap but still half asleep. Percy, unfortunately, was already awake and staring at the crowd with the same amount of confusion in his green eyes.

Aphrodite glared at Silena, who just shrugged innocently before turning her attention back to the cute couple who were staring at them as though they were crazy. And, truth be told, they were, partially anyway.

"Look what you did!" she reprimanded a grinning Silena, "Now they're awake!"

To the couple, she said," Don't worry dears, carry on sleeping. Nothing to see here."

Ares's mouth dropped and Poseidon and Athena smacked their foreheads with their hands, "Air head."

Annabeth suddenly turned a dark shade of red. "What do you mean sleeping?

Someone cleared a throat behind her. "Um, Annabeth?"

"What, Percy?" she growled, spinning around.

Suddenly, it struck her.

She jumped up from her seat yelling curses.

"What in the name of Hades do you think you're doing?" she shouted, glaring daggers at him.

He copied her example, arms crossed. But, unlike her, he was glaring at Aphrodite and Silena. He brought his attention back to Annabeth as she began pacing.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? You're the one who slept first," he said accusingly, though anyone could tell his heart wasn't into the argument.

"And you didn't bother waking me up?" she scowled as she passed him again.

Percy had the grace to blush. "I slept a few seconds later."

Annabeth let out a sharp laugh, "Yeah, right."

"It's true!" he insisted.

She merely snorted.

Behind their backs, Aphrodite leaned toward Silena. "Aw, a lover's spat! They're better than Paris and Helen!"

Silena giggled.

"Way," she agreed.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the room, stopping the argument briefly. The demigods averted their eyes.

"Hey, dad," Lee greeted once the light died away.

Apollo chuckled, grinning at him.

"It is I, Phoebus Apollo, at your service," he dropped the dramatic front and gave them an amused smile. "What seems to be the problem? I could hear Percy's and mini Athena's voices from where I was at."

Artemis blanched, "And where was that? Another girl's bedroom?"

He glared but turned his attention back to the couple, who were still glaring at each other.

"He/ She started it!" they yelled in unison.

"Oh really," Apollo teased, wiggling his eyebrows," Well then-"

Poseidon, sensing that he was about to launch into a haiku, finally stepped in and intervened.

"You both may have started it, but I'm finishing it."

He nodded at Chiron. "The campers have to go now, Dionysus is running the camp at the moment and who knows what trouble he has created. And Percy, get ready, you'll be going to camp some time later tonight so wash up and pack your bags. Any questions?"

When nobody protested, he clapped his hands in a final way. "Thank you, campers for visiting Olympus and I hope you enjoyed it as much as we enjoyed your company. Hermes, lead them out, please."

They bowed and followed Hermes out, chatting in loud voices how much they had enjoyed the party.

Sending one last glare over her shoulder, Annabeth huffed before saying, "Bye Percy, see you at camp!"

A giggle erupted from both the group of campers and Olympians and Annabeth blushed. Deciding not to talk anymore, she took her place at the back of the line.

Poseidon returned to his seat beside Athena, who was staring at him impressed.

"What?" he asked self consciously.

"Didn't know you had it in you to take charge," she commented.

"I can," he defended, "I just don't want to."

They shared a chuckle.

The room was strangely quiet now without the continuous chatter of the campers.

"I may not be right but I've got a feeling you enjoyed the party."

Percy smiled up at his step mother.

"Absolutely," he agreed.

"That Anniebelle girl is nice too," she teased, ruffling his hair.

"It's Annabeth and, yeah, she is," he grinned.

He carefully fixed his hair before taking off toward his room in a sprint.

"Got to go fix myself up for camp," he yelled over his shoulder.

His family chuckled as he disappeared from view.

"Ah," Aphrodite sighed, "Young love."

Two pairs of hands hit her upside the head.

"Aphrodite!" the parents of said couple yelled.

**_Sigh... The things I do for school. Ahem, *clears throat* :_**

**_WE NEED YOUR VOTES!_**

**_Our school has recently entered this competition and we want to get first place. Anyways, to do that, we need exactly what the opening line of this announcement said: your votes. So please help us by going to: www . infocommtalent . sg / blog / ?p = 1162 _** (just remove all the spaces) **_and voting for the NICA 2011: Zhonghua Secondary School, (Secondary Category). You can do that by clicking the recommend button just under the huge title then log in to your facebook account then, voila! _**

_Sigh, okay. That was really embarassing. Anyways, i hope you do it. Please don't flame me for doing this, but I swear that you'll get a good end of the deal. I'll update this story every three days. And any other stories you want but those might be slower. So, could you? Thanks a bunch to those who did it. Lova ya'll! ... okay, i think i may be putting this on a little too thick. What I mean is that I'm grateful to you doing this. Thanks. Don't flame please. :'(_

Right, hope you like this chapter and I'll update soon. U pick: Wednesday or Saturday. Yup, I'll do Wednesday if it'll make you happy. :) C ya! And **REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 32: I Get Awesome New Weapons

_**Yay! See, I kept my promise! I updated! Anyway, thanks a ton for those of you who helped voted for my school. You kept your end of the deal and now I'll keep mine. I present to you the new chapter: Enjoy!**_

It was around 7pm by the time I arrived at camp, escorted by Hera and Zeus.

"Thanks guys," I grinned, shouldering my medium sized bag. When Hera had first seen it, she had thrown a fit saying that it was too small and a growing boy needed more things then what I was carrying. Needless to say, I had locked her out of my room the remaining time I spent packing.

Hera, who had shrunk down to the height of an average human mother, put a hand on my shoulder, her eyes a little teary. No one could blame her though, she was practically his mother in all ways but blood and, for as long as she had known, she had always awoken up to Percy's laughter at Olympus. It would be hard for her to let go, even though it would only be for a while.

"Now remember Percy, no staying up until eight, eat all your vegetables, don't pick fights, no cursing, stay away from those naiads, clean up your bed after you wake up, never-"

"MOM!" I yelled, blushing red. Zeus, on the other hand, was grinning and looking amused.

Hera sighed and gave a rueful grin, ruffling my hair.

"Sorry, dear, what I'm trying to say is to take care of yourself. Alright?"

I grinned up to her and rolled my eyes. "Alright. But, seriously, did you really believe that I would do anything you asked?"

She shrugged, seemingly unperturbed by what he said," Had to try." However, she still turned her brown eyes to me questioningly, "Does that mean that you won't?"

I scowled playfully. "What do you think?"

Hera glared and muttered," Takes after his father," before assuming her godly form and teleporting back to Olympus.

She was fast but I managed to catch the faint mist in her eyes when she had turned away.

I sighed, giving my step-dad a rueful grin, "Will you be as emotional as her?"

Zeus just chuckled, ruffling my hair. "No, I doubt you want me to anyway."

I let out a relieved sigh. "Thank the gods!"

Thunder boomed.

"You're welcome," Zeus grinned.

I returned it with a scowl.

The light hearted mood quickly washed away and I kicked at the stones at the peak of the hill.

"Where are the others?" I asked, breaking the silence. I eyed the empty spaces around me.

"They're… busy," he finally replied. His stormy grey eyes were troubled.

"Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"What are you hiding from me?"

Zeus sighed, turning away for a moment. When he spoke, his voice was frustrated and concerned.

"We're having trouble controlling the Titans," he finally said. His shoulders were drooped down, defeated.

I felt my world stop. "But Poseidon said that it was under control!" I blurted out suddenly.

He turned to me questioningly. "Poseidon told you about this already?"

I nodded sheepishly. _Oops.__Sorry,__dad._

He glared at the sea. "We're going to have a talk later."

The waves churned more violently in response. I would've been scared but they did this all the time so, no worries. Zeus was the more protective one in my father-son relationship with the two gods. If it wasn't good for me, he won't tell. That was his policy. Poseidon was a little less… restrained. Let's just say that if he knows something, which is a lot I'll tell you, he'll mention it. And as you would expect, this got him into trouble with Zeus, a lot. I've got to say, though, that I wouldn't have minded not knowing this until _after_camp. Sheesh…

In the distance, a conch horn sounded and Zeus we shared one quick glance.

"I guess I have to go now," I said slowly, relishing the remaining time I had with my dad.

He just nodded sadly, looking like he wanted to add something more.

I waited a while to see if he would spit it out and when he didn't, I sighed and started to walk away.

"Percy wait!"

I was already halfway through the boundary when he called me back.

"Finally found your tongue?" I asked without looking back. I didn't pause in walking toward the big house. "Come and get me if you want to."

I knew I shouldn't have given him the cold shoulder but excuse me for being just a _little _bit hurt that he hadn't bothered to say goodbye to me.

I felt his hand on my shoulder a few seconds later and I stopped. But I didn't look at him just yet.

"'I'm sorry. I froze up there. What I mean to say is: Enjoy your time at camp. We'll miss you up on Olympus. And take care of yourself."

I finally took my attention off my shoes to glare at him. "That's all?"

Zeus looked slightly embarrassed but he shrugged. "I'm not good at expressing my feelings."

Dropping my glare, I sighed. "Alright."

I was about to continue my walk to the big house when he suddenly tugged me back again.

"What?" I scowled.

The campers were already converged at the big house and the camp grounds were mostly empty, save a few satyrs and dryads who had decided to skip. Great, now I had to make an entrance in a crowded dinner pavilion. Can't wait.

"I wanted to give you some gifts from us," he insisted.

I arched my eyebrow. "Us?"

He grinned. "The Olympian council, of course."

Rolling my eyes, I couldn't stop a grin. "So, what is it?"

He chuckled. "I knew that'd grab your attention."

He clicked his fingers and a brown, leather bag appeared in his hands.

I tiptoed, trying to get a peek of what was inside. "What's that?"

The idiot king of the gods just laughed and moved away.

"Patience, Percy," he reprimanded, though the effect was lessened by his twitching lips.

"Just show it to me," I whined. Luckily, I resisted the urge to stamp my foot. "_Damn __it __all __to __Tartarus_!"

"Percy! No cursing."

Ignoring my complaints, he turned his back to me and continued rummaging in his pouch. Little tinkling sounds came from it and my interest reached its peak.

"Can you give it now?"

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No!"

I finally gave up and sulked behind him with my arms crossed.

"Ahah!"

I jumped suddenly from his voice.

"Do you have it?" I asked excitedly.

Zeus faced me again, his face victorious, one hand holding a wristband.

I would've snorted and asked, 'why are you giving me a wristband' were it not for the fact that I had a pen that was a sword.

"What is it?" I asked when he handed it to me.

He grinned. "Twist it."

I did and almost gasped aloud when an electric blue shield spread out from the wristband.

"Cool!" I exclaimed, examining it. It was decorated with pictures of his master bolt and held an enlarged picture of his animal, the eagle, on it. Dad's eyes had developed some type of excited twinkle in her eyes and I guessed that it was the same for me.

"That's from me," he said proudly, "But that's not all."

He dug into the bag again.

I waited, still eyeing the shield excitedly. The only thing my mind was thinking was: _Gift, __gift, __gift, __and __gift._ I know: Wow, such one sided determination. All I can say is that I try my best.

This time, he took out a watch.

I took it eagerly.

"Twist the clock face."

Following his instructions, the watch changed into a miniature sized crossbow, attaching itself to his wrist through a leather band.

"Awesome!"

I've got to say that the crossbow wins between the both of them. (But don't ever tell Zeus) It looked great! The whole thing was black in color with red and silver highlights marking the sides. The string was of great quality and really firm. But the big differences between the real one and the one I had were that mine had no stirrup, no stock and no crannequin.

"How do you work this thing?" I asked, examining it.

Zeus smiled. "It loads automatically. Somehow, Hephaestus managed to make it work without them."

Percy turned it upside down. "So it's from Uncle H, then?"

Zeus shook his head. "Partly, Apollo and Artemis helped out as well."

I cocked my head to the side and looked up at him. "How on earth did they-?"

Then I caught sight of their contributions. "Oh. There."

The silver and red marks were most definitely their doings.

"No fair," I complained, though grinning," They cheated."

Dad looked thoughtful. "No, actually, Artemis thought about the crossbow idea. _Apollo_ was the one who cheated."

I scowled, "Remind me to get him when I get back."

Zeus smiled, "Gladly."

Percy turned it upside down again. "How do you work it?"

"The string is enchanted," Zeus explained, "It will load automatically when you want to use it and the numbers of bolts are unlimited."

My eyes sparkled. "Whoa."

Zeus nodded in agreement. "Indeed."

"So, how do I make it turn back?"

"Oh, that's easy, just say, 'γυρίσει την πλάτη'"

My mouth went dry. "Let me guess, greek?"

Zeus smirked.

"And whose brilliant idea was this?" I already had a pretty good guess.

"Athena." _Knew it_. "She says she doesn't want you to get rusty in your studies."

I muttered under my breath," And Feather Face strikes again."

Dad gave a laugh but continued," It's voice operated so it only works when you use it."

I nodded then muttered the words to turn my crossbow back into a watch.

"This is awesome," then to my dad," Anything else?"

He searched his bag once more then shook his head. "Nothing else."

Suddenly, the air turned awkward again. "Um," I said uncomfortably," I guess… I have to go now."

He nodded. "Take care Percy."

I smiled at him," Always."

He returned the smile then disappeared in a flash of light.

I shook my head and said to no one in particular. "Is my whole family this over dramatic?"

The sky thundered despite the fact that there was no storm and I grinned.

Then, readjusting my bag strap over my shoulder and checking my new weapons, I crossed the threshold to Camp Half-Blood, my new home.

**_Hoped you liked that. Personally, I liked the crossbow too. :) Btw, 'γυρίσει την πλάτη' means 'turn back' in greek. REVIEW!_**


	34. Chapter 33: I Reject a Friend, or Two

**_Okay, I couldn't wait until satudrday to post this chapter so I decided to post it today! Yay! Aren't you lucky? Anyways, this in in _**_Annabeth's POV_**_. Hope you like it. Enjoy!_**

Annabeth couldn't wait for Percy to get here. He was occupying every nook and cranny of her mind. Damn him. She knew they had only met for a few hours, a day at best but she felt as though it were a few years.

Everything about him had been extremely easy to adapt to. The way he looked, the way he behaved, even his position in the Olympian family (even though that had taken a while to swallow). Already, she missed his carefree attitude, his never ceasing optimism.

Shit, she was starting to sound like one of those Aphrodite children. Oh right, another thing to take note of: Silena had blabbed about Percy to the other campers, mainly her brothers and sisters and now the camp was buzzing about the boy with green eyes. She swore that if he heard another person swooning about how handsome he looked or how his 'green eyes' were so captivating, she's puke. Alright, maybe she'd pound the offender to dust first _then _she'd puke.

Idly, she wondered where he was. It was already around 6.45pm and still no sign of him. She spared another glance at the top of the hill surrounding Camp Half Blood, right underneath Thalia's tree. Nope.

Malcolm, one of Annabeth's half brothers, took a seat beside her.

"Hey, Annabeth," he greeted, smiling.

"Hi," she replied distractedly, taking another look. Damn.

He followed her glance. "Oh," he grinned suddenly, "I see that the rumors are true."

Still not paying total attention, she muttered, "What rumor?" Then she moved her gaze again.

She didn't notice Malcolm's grin widen. "That you have a crush on the new guy."

That snapped her out of her growing disappointment. "

What!" she shrieked, jumping off the bench she was sitting on, her eyes wide and disbelieving. "That's so not true! Who told you this? I'll skin them alive!"

Malcolm shrugged. "Silena," he answered in a bored manner, a lazy grin pasted on his face.

"She says that," he quoted using his hands, "'They were so cute together! You should've seen how adorable they looked, all huggy and kissy-ish. Aw!'"

He put down his hands and shuddered. "Wouldn't shut up even after Clarisse threatened to stake her though with her spear."

Annabeth glared in the direction of a certain love goddess's cabin. "Do you think she'd still be able to talk with a knife in her gut?" She asked, fingering the handle of her celestial bronze weapon.

Instead of looking properly scared, he just grinned. "Good luck with that sister. The world will be a better place when you get rid of her."

She spared a look at him. "She annoys you that much?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow.

He shrugged but his jaw tightened. "You know her sister? What's her name...? Claudia?"

When she nodded, he continued, looking more agitated by the second. "Well, she's developed some kind of… infatuation with me. So now she kind of follows me around. Like a stalker."

Stifling some giggles, she motioned for a flustered looking Malcolm to go on.

"And you know how good of a friend Silena is to her right?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Sisters in everything but blood. Best friends. Partners in crime. The works."

It was true. Not at all exaggerated. Silena and Claudia were like two peas in a pod, regardless that one pea was fair skinned and blonde haired while the other was a coca colored beauty. Whatever Silena did, Claudia always copied, ranging from Gucci shoes to Prada bags to Rolex watches. Everything. But what was weird was that they didn't share the same area of birth. While Claudia was from Tennessee, Silena was from California. They were like twins separated at babies.

Malcolm nodded appreciatively to her. "Yeah, they are. So anyway, since Silena is all that to Claudia, they always stick together. Which results in Claudia following me with Silena tagging along just behind, sprouting facts about how cute you and Percy were."

She let loose one giggle. "Sucks to be you," she grinned.

Malcolm scowled. "You think?"

Forgetting her earlier rage about being the center of another Aphrodite rumor, she took her seat beside him and they sat in comfortable silence.

"So, what's up with you and Luke?" Malcolm said, breaking the silence.

Almost immediately, all signs of relaxation left her and she tensed. "Nothing, nothing's going on between us."

His eyes widened and he raised his hands in a placating manner. "Whoa, relax. I was just wondering why you don't hang around each other as much as before."

She turned away from him, silently fuming. "It's none of your business. But if you really want to know, it's all Luke's fault. He's avoiding me."

She sneaked a peek at him when he didn't answer. He looked in deep thought. "Don't you think that the reason Luke may be avoiding you is because he's _jealous_?" he finally asked.

Annabeth froze, uncharacteristically shocked speechless. It took a moment or two to gain her sense of speech again. "But that's not- He's not- I'm not-"she stuttered.

Malcolm sighed. "You're not what, Annabeth?"

"I'm not in love with him!" she finally said, or more like shouted, standing up. Malcolm patiently copied her. "We know that, Annie," he soothed, ignoring said demigod's glare directed at him," But Luke doesn't."

She kicked at the bench leg, frustrated, "This is ridiculous!" she fumed, "Luke should know he's more of a brother to me. After all, he's the one who took care of me when I ran away!"

Malcolm returned to his seat. "So, what are you going to do about it?" he asked, regarding her curiously.

She shook her head. 'I don't know," she admitted.

"Maybe you could set the records straight?" he offered, finally standing up. He brushed down his pants and ran his fingers through his hair.

Annabeth finally looked up from her shoes, her eyes holding humor and she wore a slight smirk. "You know," she said, "I think you should spend more stuff with the Aphrodite kids. You've improved a lot from the time you tried comforting Lindy."

The incident was still clear in her mind. It had occurred around three years ago. Annabeth had been nine then, Malcolm eleven. Lindy, his ten year old sister's, fish had recently died and he was the one she turned to for comfort. Let's just say that it didn't end well. Lindy had slapped him then run, screaming away from the Athena cabin. When Annabeth asked him what he had said to her to make her react that violently, he had merely shrugged and answered, "I told her that it was Mr. Goldburg's time and that he had gone to the great fish bowl in the sky." Needless, to say, she had never let him live it down.

Like now for instance when Malcolm shrugged and blushed furiously. "Shut up," he hissed.

She laughed.

When she had finally calmed, Malcolm put his hand on her shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile.

"I think that you should tell Luke before Percy gets here and remember whatever happens; you'll still have the Athena cabin here for you."

Annabeth returned the smile.

"Thanks Malcolm."

He grinned but then looked around inconspicuously. He turned back to her with a nervous expression. "You're welcome, Annabeth but I've got to go now. Claudia's tracking me down. See you at dinner."

Her eyes returned to her shoes. "Yeah," she murmured.

Then he ran towards the woods.

Annabeth took her time walking to the Hermes cabin, her mind still reeling from the emotional overload. What should she say to Luke when she found him? _Hey, __Luke! __Malcolm __told __me t__hat __you __were __avoiding __me __because __you __were __jealous __of __Percy. __Wake __up __because __I __don__'__t __love __you __like __that. __Sorry, __but __that__'__s __the __truth. _If that was her tactic for breaking the news, she'd end up being kicked out of the cabin. Not to mention Luke would hate her forever.

Luckily, she was broken out of her depressing line of thoughts by someone calling her name.

"Annabeth! Hey, Annabeth!"

She looked up from the ground and met Claudia's distressed honey blond eyes. She smiled and nodded to her.

"Hi, Claudia," she greeted. "Where's Silena?"

She bit her lip and shrugged. "Probably checking out the river. We're looking for Malcolm, have you seen him?"

Wow, he wasn't lying when he said that she was taken to him.

"No," she lied, shaking her head, pursing her lips nervously. "No idea at all."

Suddenly, Claudia's eyes narrowed. "You're lying. I can tell."

Annabeth covered up her surprised by acting innocent. "What do you mean?"

The demigod placed her hands on her hips and gave her a reprimanding look.

"Don't try to lie to me. I may be a child of Aphrodite but I'm smart enough to know when I'm being lied to."

She kept quiet, choosing to stare at her shoes. Then, just as suddenly as she acted all accusing, she suddenly looked defeated. "He doesn't like me. Am I right?" she asked. There were tears in her eyes.

Silence.

"Fine," she finally said. She looked away. "I'll stop bothering him then. Tell him I'm sorry for wasting his time."

She turned and walked away, sniffling softly.

Annabeth watched her go with a near remorseful expression. Maybe she could get Malcolm to give her one chance. She seemed friendly, kind of nice and borderline smart. Surely Athena would approve…

She didn't realize they had been walking to the Hermes cabin, and was now standing at the door, until she heard a sound of annoyance.

"What do you want?" It was Luke.

She met her eyes. All the times she spent with Luke flashed through her mind. How could he mistake the affection she showed him as something more than brotherly love? Taking a deep breath, she said, "Luke, we need to talk."

**_REVIEW! _**

**_p.s. and to ktmollyjoy:_** Yep, I'll try to keep that in mind but I'm not really good at these type of lovey dovey scenes so at times it might move too fast. Sorry about them, then. But thanks for the reminder :)


	35. Chapter 34: Luke Gets Bitter

_**Yup, yup, yup, I know you all must be itching to clobber me (or at least hug me to death for finally updating) but I guess I'd deserved it. I did leave you hanging for what? Five months? Eight months? A year? Sorry for that again. I'd lost interest in the story for a while now and you can blame that all on Harry Potter (and Twilight crossovers with Harry Potter) but mostly HP so when I had to return to Percy Jackson I couldn't really focus that much anymore, so yeah. Anyway, I think ( think only, people, think. It is not confirmed) maybe I can continue this story, if only for the sake of you all out there, so maybe I'll update by next week? Next week Saturday by most. Hope you like this update and I'm sorry if my writing style has changed cuz' of Harry Potter. **_

7.25pm and still no Percy. Annabeth was ready to clobber him when he arrived, _if _he arrived, by that time. She was sitting at her table in the dinner pavilion, listlessly picking at her food. Her siblings' cheerful chatter surrounded her but she had no heart to join them. Her thoughts were all centered on a certain green eyed boy. And, of course, she also couldn't ignore the piercing glare centered on her back. She didn't dare to look behind her so she instead stared at her food.

"Luke giving you problems, Annabeth?"

Without looking up, she recognized the owner of the voice immediately.

"Malcolm," she greeted sullenly, _his_ glare burned into her back, "And, yes. Yes, he is."

Her brother looked behind her briefly then turned to her with an expression a cross between amusement and worry.

"He's glaring at you," he said plainly.

She scowled at him. "Oh, really? I didn't know."

Malcolm grinned. "Relax. Just wanted you to know, in case you didn't." He sneaked a peek behind her again. "Oh, now he's scowling."

Annabeth groaned and knocked her head against the table. "Why does life hate me?" she moaned, rubbing the now sore spot on her head.

He faced her, smirking slightly, and shrugged. "Life doesn't hate you," he reassured.

He paused for a moment then looked thoughtful.

"It just… _dislikes _you, greatly." He said after a while.

And she hit the table again, groaning loudly.

The dinner pavilion was buzzing by the time Percy reached the entrance. Rubbing his new wristband nervously, he gulped as he stared at the huge building. He wondered how the other campers would react to the new kid, and his whereabouts before he arrived. Sure, the cabin heads had accepted him easily enough but would the rest of the camp? Who knew what they'd do if they'd react badly.

He shuddered as the memory of Apollo and Artemis's fight passed his mind. But they wouldn't do that, would they?

Thank Zeus they weren't gods, he had enough handling them his whole childhood.

Crossing his fingers, he steeled himself and shifted his bag to the other shoulder.

But if there was one good thing about coming to camp, besides more freedom, some recognition and the ability to interact with people _his _age (the thousand years old Olympians didn't count), it was that he'd be able to see Annabeth again.

He entered the pavilion.

Luke Castellan was angry. Not just angry, _beyond _angry. Furious, in fact! Partly it had to do with the fact that his mother had finally realized how to Iris Message, IM, and had been bugging him all day. (He could only be thankful that the times she _did _IM him it hadn't been in front of the others) But mainly to do with a certain Percy 'oh so very important' Jackson. What did people see in him, anyway? He was an arrogant, proud, impertinent and pain-in-the-butt brat. He wondered how the gods had managed to live with him and _not _blast him to a million itsy bitsy pieces. He, no question about it, would have. In fact, he had wanted to do that the very first time he met him. Who did he think he was, taking Annabeth away from him? The nerve! (Of course, she had never belonged to him to begin with but after Thal- _her _death, he liked to think of her as his) And now he shows up and three years of friendship, thrown away just like that! Truth be told, a small part of him may have been angry at Annabeth too, for visiting him a few minutes ago and destroying his dreams but he wouldn't acknowledge that. All the blame should be put on _Percy _and no one else. The dinner pavilion doors opened then and Luke found himself staring at the object of his hate. _Prissy, perfect Percy_. Scowling, he clenched his fist, trying to get rid of the tiny voice in his head screaming at him to just get up and hit him. _Calm down, _he told himself, _he's royalty and a relative of the gods. It'd do you know good to attack him_.

He took another look at him and his _perfectness_.

_Yet_.

The first thought that ran through Annabeth's mind when the doors opened to reveal a certain green eyed boy was, _Oh my gods! He's here_!

She bounced her foot, trying to get rid of the mounting excitement. Of course it didn't help that everyone else was stumbling over each other in order to get a good look at him.

"Oh my gods!" she heard one of the (should I even tell you) Aphrodite campers shriek.

"He's so H.O.T!"

"Look at those green eyes!"

Unfortunately, none of those were said very inconspicuously and Percy found himself beat red by the time he reached the Poseidon table.

She stifled a giggle and ignored the irritated thoughts that had risen at all the chatter about him.

Strangely, he seemed to have heard her and he turned his attention away from the _oh-so-interesting_ markings on the table he had been inspecting to grin at her over at the Athena table. Though his face was red, his eyes still twinkled with good humor and a clear message: _Is it always like this_?

She, in turn, just grinned and she received one in return.

She felt a poke at her rib and she turned reluctantly from Percy's green eyes to glare at the intruder.

"What?" she snapped.

Malcolm raised his arms in surrender though his eyes betrayed his humor.

"The new boy's checking you out," he teased, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

To her horror, she felt herself flush and her cheeks gained a rosy hue.

"Shut up!" she hissed, pushing him away.

He just smirked.

Percy listened to the conversation around him with one ear. He couldn't believe half the rumors the campers had come up with just because of one action. I mean come on people! It was just a smile! It wasn't as though they were going to proclaim their love or anything like that! Annoyed, he dug into his plate with more fervor than required. Also, for some strange reason, Luke had taken to glaring at him behind his back, always turning back when he caught him giving him a questioning look. He noticed with some relief that Dionysus was sitting at the staff table looking as surly as ever, even more so. _Thank gods he's here_, he thought before backtracking feeling a little surreal, _never thought I'd hear those words come out of my mouth, ever_.

Nervously, he played with his new wristband, a habit he had recently taken up on. Maybe leaving Olympus was a bad idea…

Dionysus observed the dinner pavilion with an amused eye. Percy was at the Poseidon table and though he wasn't as red as he had been when he had entered, the tips of his ears still had a pinkish tinge to them. Anniebelle Chase from the Athena cabin was shooting him quick looks now and then while she ignored her brother, Malton's teasing which even he could hear. The whole of the Aphrodite cabin, girls' only of course, were staring at Percy as though in a trance while their counterparts shot him jealous looks. The whole situation amused him greatly but what worried him the most was a certain Luck Castellan at the Hermes table. Silent and looking totally mutinous, Dionysus knew exactly of the proceedings which had occurred between him and Annabeth a few minutes ago. He was sympathetic for him, of course, (Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't as cold hearted as the campers had made him out to be. He had two kids, didn't he?) but he shouldn't have had mistaken the Anniebelle's affection for anything more than sibling love. And now he was paying the price. He hid a wince when Luke gave Percy a glare that could have melted metal and watched as he stabbed his steak with more force necessarily required, _Maybe he should keep an eye on his brother, just in case…_

**_As is tradition: REVIEW!_**

**_(Warning: This is a slow moving story. SLOW. So if 30 something's chapters already past and I'm still at Percy reaching Camp Half-Blood, sorry but it is SLOW. Also, if anyone wants to copy this story and use it as their own -maybe tweaking it a bit at parts- then you're welcome to do so.)_**


	36. Author's Note

Hey, so I've finally updated, but, unfortunately, this is not an update, but a re-write. So please check out the new story on SiriuslyScarredForLife's account. I've improved the way I write my stories so I hope you think it's an improvement. Like I'll say in my author's note, I'll just keep this story for sentimental sakes so yea... Come and check the new one out!

The link is www . fanfiction u / 4238999 / SiriuslyScarredforLife for those who can't find it. Remove the spaces to get there. Check it out!

-greekgirl211


End file.
